Survivor (On hiatus)
by Luka Soy
Summary: Saku Akise, 11 years old and the last living member of the Saku clan. You could compare his past to Uchiha Sasuke, only Akise himself was forced to kill his family for reasons he doesn't want to remember. He wants to start over, to forget what happened. He is taken in by Hatake Kakashi on orders from the Hokage. Follows Naruto till a certain point. Male!OC, Maybe parings later on.
1. Prologue

**Hi hi, i rechecked the story. I hope it's better now. Have fun reading**

 **Rated T for darkish themes.**

* * *

 **Akise's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, my mum was going to make my favourite food tonight, miso ramen. I was so happy, I didn't know that this was going to be the last happy moment of my life.

Suddenly green fire appeared. "It's time for you to do your part of our neat little contract, my boy." a teenage boy's voice said. "P-Please, Lucifer-s-sama, not tonight." I begged the teen. He appeared in front of me and looked at me like he expected something. "Be a good boy and do what I told you to when we would see each other." The black haired teen stared me down with his pale green eyes. "Y-Yes Lucifer-sama." I stuttered and kneeled in front of the boy, why did I call him like he was human. This teen was a demon, Lucifer, one of the four commanders of Satan. "Now, shall I take my part of the deal?" He asked, although I knew it wasn't a question. I nodded slowly. "Speak up, like the good little boy you are." He whispered. "Don't you dare to stutter."

"Yes Lucifer-sama." I said, I was terrified. "That's a good boy." Lucifer said and his wings appeared, his beautiful black wings. They hugged my body, the demon's eyes lit up in a hellish green colour. "Even after this I'll still have complete control over your life, you'll never be able to escape me. Just because you wanted to save 'her'." Lucifer laughed and I started to black out. "Goodnight Aki-chan."

I opened my eyes, there was blood everywhere. "L-Lucifer-sama, this wasn't the deal!" I stuttered and called the demon out. "I forgot to mention, we are bonded now. You are my little human slave from now on. Don't worry, I will let you become a well-known shinobi. But keep in mind, if you lose control over your emotions, I'll be there." The demon smirked and burned something into my eye. "My demon mark. I will always be able to find you now, my little slave."

The demon disappeared and left me alone in my clan's estate. I rubbed my eye. When I looked at my hand, it was covered in a black liquid. I saw two different things now as well. My normal eye saw the dead bodies of my family and tears rolled down my cheek. I wasn't supposed to feel, I was a Jounin. My 'Marked' eye saw something different in the dead bodies, it saw pure bliss and happiness. It made me want to giggle like a little schoolgirl, disgusting thoughts. He turned my eye into a demon eye, he was turning me into a demon.

I ran to my home, there was my mum. Or what was my mum before, she was ripped apart. Her blood was splattered on the wall. 'Art' I thought but shaked off that thought. It was Lucifer's work. He made me feel this way. He didn't lie when he told me he would have complete control over my life.

I ran upstairs and glanced in the mirror, my eye was completely black. Black liquid was dripping out of it. My other eye was red because I cried. All my family was home. It was the week of the the festival we had every year. Lucifer had waited for this. Demons hated my clan, the Saku clan made contracts with demons and used them as summons.

"What happened here?" I heard a male ask. He entered my house, his chakra signature was strong. "Hey youthful boy are you alright?" The male entered my room. He sensed my chakra, I was sure of it. "Don't worry, I will get you into safety, youthful boy." He said. He had black hair, cut in a bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows. "I am Might Gai, who are you?" He asked. Tch, I didn't need this right now. "Saku Akise, Jounin of the Otogakure, eleven years old, Might-san." I answered and bowed. "At such young age? Amazing,youthful." the man said, then his eyes gazed directly into my marked eye. "Don't tell me, tell the Hokage. You can't stay in the Otogakure after this, they might suspect you as the murderer." He said. "Yes Might-san." I answered and he lifted me up.

We soon reached the Konohagakure. "Come we'll go to the tower." Gai said and he brought me to the place he called the tower. "Welcome, I am Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha." The man said. "My name is Saku Akise, 11 Years old, Jounin of the Otogakure, thank you for having me." I answered and kneeled. "We will talk about what happened tomorrow morning, you'll be staying with Hatake Kakashi from now on." He said and pointed at a silver haired man. "Good night, Saku-kun, I am Hatake Kakashi. I'll be your brother." He said with his thumbs up. "Thank you Kakashi-nii-san." I said, he smiled under his mask. They all noticed my demon's eye. "Wear this." Kakashi-nii-san said and handed me a hitai-ate with the sign of Konoha on it. "Thank you Kakashi-nii-san." I said and thought I should hug him to show I was grateful for his help. But I waited for his permission. He nodded and I hugged my older 'brother' trying to suppress the memories Lucifer gave me.

We walked to my new home. "So, uhm, since you are staying with me now and we are 'Brothers' I think you should change your surname to Hatake." Kakashi said. "Hatake Akise, alright." I said.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V**

He acts like nothing is wrong, but his family is dead. He is just like me. I have respect the this boy. He is a Jounin, and only 11 years old. I will teach him the best I can, and he'll become an amazing shinobi. "Should I wear a mask too, Nii-san?" Akise asked with a smile that didn't reach his dull green eyes. "Only if you want to." I said. "I'd like to wear one." he said. I opened the door to my house and let Akise in. I grabbed one of my old masks, they were to small for me now. "Kakashi-nii-san, I want to start over. Can I become Academy rank and live like a normal kid?" He suddenly asked. "If you really want to you can." I said. I understood him completely, losing his family it's only natural he wants to start over. "I'll tell Iruka-sensei, you are able to join next week, I am sure of it." I said with a smile. But Akise had fallen asleep on the couch. I chuckled softly and put my little brother under a blanket.

* * *

 **Hey there. A Naruto related book, finally I found inspiration to write one of these. Please let me know if you like it. ? bye bye ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, or the Devil's a Part timer and Fullmetal Alchemist (some references, not that much. No story line (This A/N is way to long))**

 **Rated T for darkish themes**

* * *

 **Kakashi's P.O.V**

I walked to my living room to check on Akise, he wasn't on the couch anymore so I checked outside my door. He was outside, practising with a black katana. He was pretty good, close to ANBU level. "Good morning Akise-kun." I said. "Ohayo nii-san." He put his katana back in its sheath. "I'll make us breakfast okay?" I asked and Akise nodded. "I'll help you." He said. I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind, he's so stubborn when he wants something, so I nodded. We made a fast breakfast which contained a homemade fruit smoothie and bread. "Thanks for the meal." We said and ate our breakfast. "Ready to go to the academy?" I asked. "Yes nii-san."

I took Akise to the Academy, and Iruka accepted him happily. "The Genin exams are Friday, three days from now, will you participate?" He asked the green eyed boy. "Yes Iruka-sensei." Akise answered. "He has to take of his hitai-ate, he would be qualified as Genin with it on. Wear a normal eye patch for the coming four days, alright?" Iruka asked. "Yes sensei." Akise said and took his band off. Revealing his marked eye. "You don't have to tell me." Iruka said. "But I need to tell the Hokage, he asked me to tell it today, what if I am late?" Akise started panicking. "Shh, class starts in two hours. Kakashi is just early. For the first time in forever." Iruka said and looked at Kakashi with a fake impressed look. "Hey, I tried to be on time for once, be happy I tried." Kakashi said and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, let's go to the Hokage." Iruka said. "Yes sensei." Akise said and they walked to the Hokage's tower. "Oi Iruka-sensei!" A blond boy yelled. "Good morning Naruto." Iruka said. "Nii-san, who is he?" Akise asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, an academy shinobi." Iruka told him. "Okay sensei." He whispered. "Hi, I am Naruto, who are you?" The blond asked Akise. "Hatake Akise, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said and bowed politely. "Are you new here?" Naruto asked Akise. "Yes Uzumaki-san." He answered almost monotone.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Yo Naruto-kun, sensei." Kiba said. "Morning Kiba." I said. He eyed the brown haired boy. "I am Hatake Akise, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said. "Inuzuka Kiba, same." He said with a smile. "We must make our way to the Hokage, we'll see you in class. Right Hatake-kun?" Iruka-sensei asked Akise. "Yes sensei." He answered and they left. "He's a Hatake? He doesn't have silver hair like the rest of them." Kiba said. "He said he was new in Konoha, he's not from here I think." I said. "He doesn't smell like a Hatake either. I don't really trust him." He said. "Let's get some ramen!" I yelled. "Sure." Kiba said and we walked to the ramenshop.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

We entered the Hokage's tower and waited for permission to get in. "The Hokage is ready to see you." A black haired shinobi said. "Thank you Asuma-san." Iruka said and we entered the office and the ninja named Asuma closed the door. "Good morning Akise, Kakashi, Iruka." The Hokage said. "Good morning Hokage-sama." Iruka and Kakashi said, I decided to stay silent. "Well Akise, tell me what happened yesterday evening." The Hokage said. "Yes Hokage-sama." I said and started my story, I knew I should tell him the truth. I need their help now. "Firstly, my clan, the Saku clan is known for making contracts with demons. The demons who make contracts become summons and are able to be summoned by members of my clan. When they die their soul is taken by the summons. I have eight summons myself, well more like seven and one that doesn't want to cooperate with me. That demon is also the demon that killed my family. He holds a grudge against my clan because we use demons as summons. So when I was four years old he forced me to make a contract with him, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why. The memories are too painful," The Hokage nodded. "his name is Lucifer, he is one of the four demon commanders. One of his powers is to possess people. Especially the person he has a contract with. He possessed me, I don't remember what he did. I can only guess that he used my body to kill my clan. My entire clan was home, besides my dad. Being completely possessed by a demon. He has been banned by my grandfather. My dad is possessed by another one of the four commanders, Alciel. Sons of the main family get possessed by one of the four commanders. Lucifer marked my eye, he called me his human slave. He said he'll possess me when I lose control of my emotions." I explained.

"A demon. You have a contract with a demon?" The Hokage asked. "Yes Hokage-sama." I said. "I want you to show me one of your summons." He said. "Yes Hokage-sama." I said and formed the hand signs used for my summons. Boar, dog, monkey, bird and ram. "I summon thee, Lust, the demon of desire." I said and summoned the female demon. "Morning Akise-sama." She said and stroked my head. "How about we-" I cut the black haired demon off. "Lust-san, I am only 11. It's a little weird." I said. "Ah, you're no fun. I'll get you when you're older. Akise-sama." she said seductively. "Hello there sexy." She said to Kakashi and pressed the silver haired man into a chair. She sat down on his lap, reaching for his mask. "Lust." I said trying to restrain my demon. "Akise-sama, please, you know why my name is Lust." She said. "I shouldn't have called Lust." I whispered. "Disappear, Lust, demon of desire." I said and reversed the summoning hand signs. "No! Why? I was having fun." She pouted and disappeared. "I'm sorry Nii-san, Lust does that to men, she tries to seduce you and get in your trousers. But she's pretty strong and good as a spy." I said and scratched the back of my neck. "You are dismissed." The Hokage said. "Yes Hokage-sama." I said and left together with Kakashi and Iruka-sensei.

"Okay, you''ll need to introduce yourself to your class Akise-kun." Iruka said. "Yes sensei." I said and entered the class together with Iruka-sensei. "Good morning students, today we have a new student. Introduce yourself, tell your likes and dislikes and your dream for the future." Iruka said. "Good morning, my name is Hatake Akise. I don't like much, probably spending time with my brother. I dislike too much, to be honest. My dream for the future? That's none of your concern. I hope we'll get along well." I said monotone. "Sit down next to Sasuke, Akise." Iruka said and pointed to a black haired boy . "Yes sensei." I said and sat down next to him. He had many fangirls. But he didn't look like he cared they were staring at him. "Yo Akise-kun." Naruto said. "Oh hey Uzumaki-san." I said. "We're in the same class." He said with a smile. "Yeah." I said and I heard Sasuke sigh. Naruto jumped on the table in front of Sasuke. "Hmm." he said. "Yo Naruto, what are you doing?" The boy in front of Sasuke asked and turned around. He elbowed Naruto and Naruto and Sasuke were forced to kiss. "Oh, sorry Naruto." The boy said and scratched the back of his neck. "I am Nara Shikamaru by the way." The boy said. "Pleasure to meet you." He added. "Naruto! Sasuke should have been my first kiss!" A pink haired girl yelled. "Shut up Big forehead, Sasuke should be my first kiss." A pale blonde haired girl said mockingly. "He doesn't even like you Ino-pig." The pink haired girl said. Sasuke looked annoyed. "I get the feeling he doesn't like either of you." I said. They looked angry and walked away. "Thanks." Sasuke said. "No problem, I know how you feel." I said, I did. In the Otogakure I had fangirls because of my clan. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said. An Uchiha, interesting. "Sit down everyone." Iruka said. "The Genin exams are Friday. It consists only of a jutsu based test. Today we'll make a practise written test about hand signs. Good luck." Iruka said as he handed out our tests. This was easy. My dad taught me this when I was four, it only took me ten minutes. The others seemed to struggle, well all besides Shikamaru. He was finished already as well. "When you're done, you can leave." Iruka said. Both me and Shikamaru stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

 **Second chapter is done. Next chapter: The Genin exams. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**

 **Seeya next time**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the pictures or the references to The devil's a part timer or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. (The picture is Lucifer by the way)**

 **Enjoy reading and thanks for all the reads**

 **Rated T for darkish themes**

* * *

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

Shikamaru left the school immediately and I followed him out of the school. "Hey Akise-kun." He said and turned around. "The test was easy, wasn't it?" He asked. "Yeah, but I think these hand signs will be part of the exam though. They wouldn't give us these signs specifically if it wasn't important for the exam." I said. "You found it out as well, nice." Shikamaru said. "You're really smart, aren't you?" I asked. "I guess, you're smart as well. You finished it faster than me." He said. I let out a small chuckle, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth. "My brother taught me the signs as a kid, I am not as smart as you are." Shikamaru smiled. Iruka came out of the school. "Oh Shikamaru, Akise, there is no school till Friday. You can come to school for extra lessons, but I don't think you two need it." he said with a smile. "Yes sensei." We said and he left again. Shikamaru smiled. "I need to go, sorry I'll see you Friday alright?" He said. "Yeah no problem, see you Friday Nara-san." I said. "Yo Akise-kun!" Naruto yelled. "Oh hey." I said and waved. The Inuzuka boy followed him as well. "How did your test go, you were finished earlier than Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "It was easy, basic shadow clone jutsu." I said. "So, it went good?" Kiba said with a goofy smile. "I guess." I answered.

"I am sure you guys did a good job as well." I said. "Yeah, believe it!" Naruto yelled. This boy annoyed me already. He was way to enthusiastic. Especially at the moment, my family died yesterday night. I did not want anyone this happy around right now. "I promised my brother to come home directly after school. I'm sorry, I'll see you Friday alright?" I tried to smile underneath my new mask. "Oh alright, bye Akise-kun." Naruto said. "Bye Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san." I said and left.

I made my way to my home and decided to take the longer way home. So I made a walk through the woods. "I want to play, let me control your body, my little slave." Lucifer said. "No, not now. Please." I begged. "Do you think you have a choice?" He asked and appeared. His black hair hung in front of his already hellish green eyes. "Let me play, pet." He commanded. His demon chakra was pressing my normal chakra down. "You'll do anything I command you to, you are my pet. You feel it too, don't you? You want to do this, you want to give me control." He tried to convince me. "Akise-kun what are you doing out here?" Iruka appeared next to me. "I was making a walk but, but-." I was stopped by Lucifer, he held his hand over my mouth. "You won't tell anything, my little slave." He told me. "Yes L-Lucifer-sama." I thought. He was only in my thoughts, at the moment at least. "Are you alright?" Iruka asked. "Yes, I was taking a walk, but I remembered I told Kakashi-nii-san that I would come home directly after school." I said. "I'll bring you home, okay?" He smiled. "Okay Iruka-sensei." I followed him back to my home.

"Here you go, tell your brother I said hello. He isn't home I think." Iruka said. "I will sensei, good day." I said and he left. The moment I closed the door Lucifer appeared again. "Let's continue, shall we?" He asked smirking. "I summon thee, Wrath, demon of anger." I said and summoned one of my contracts. A black haired man appeared, wearing a kimono and a katana strapped around his waist. His grey eyes contained fire. "Akise-sama, how may I serve you?" he asked. "You don't think he can do anything against me right?" Lucifer asked. "Lucifer-sama." Wrath said and backed away. "Hold Akise-kun for me." Lucifer commanded. "Yes Lucifer-sama." Wrath said and grabbed me from behind. Why did I summon Wrath? He was one of Lucifer's most loyal fighters before we made a contract. "Why don't we kill your new friends? It will be so much fun." Lucifer chuckled. "N-No, not again, please!" I yelled and tried to escape from Wrath's grip. "I know you want me to take over. Let me have control forever. No, not yet. You should get closer with your friends first, it'll hurt them so much if I take control." Lucifer laughed insanely. The front door opened again and Kakashi entered. "If that isn't the Copy Ninja." Lucifer said smirking. "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house?" Kakashi said, and saw me being hold by my own summon. "I am Lucifer, the second demon commander. And you are Hatake Kakashi." He said smirking.

I saw Lucifer face form in an insane smirk. "How about you two fight each other?" Kakashi backed away. "I won't ever fight my brother." He said angry. "What if your brother attacks you?" Lucifer said and walked to me. "I can't take control of your body anymore. It would make your body mine directly. So I'll just do it like this." He whispered and he bit me above my collarbone. "W-What?" I stuttered out in pain. "You can let him go now Wrath." Lucifer said. My mind started to slow down. "What did you do?" Kakashi asked angrily. "You'll see soon." I heard Lucifer say, and I blacked out completely.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"Akise!" I yelled when he blacked out. "Akise-kun fight your brother." Lucifer said. Akise rose from the ground. He opened his eye, it was completely black. "Akise, w-wha-." I stuttered, but he attacked me with his katana. "What did you do to him?" I asked angrily. "I control his mind for now. Soon he'll have control again. But I want to see how strong you are." Lucifer said as I blocked one of Akise's attacks. "Fight me then, don't let Akise do this!" I yelled out. "This is way funnier." Lucifer laughed. "Bastard!" I yelled and knocked Akise out. I attacked Lucifer. "You are brave to attack me. I like that. But when I am done with you, you won't ever want to attack me again." He said and his eyes turned into mangekyou sharingan. "Y-You are not an Uchiha, why do you have a sharingan?" I asked, frightened of this boy. "I can perform any jutsu I want, the sharingan is an ocular jutsu. So I can perform it." He said. "I can also perform tsukuyomi." He forced me to look into his eyes. His sharingan started to spin and I fell under his tsukuyomi.

"Welcome in my shadow realm Hatake-san." Lucifer said. "What do you want from me?" I said angrily. "I want you to join me, you are strong Hatake-san. But I want to make this fun. I'll lock the power I am going to give you away till the right moment. You won't even remember I was here. Akise-kun will not remember either. As I said already, you won't want to attack me ever again." He smirked. He forced me to drink his blood from his wrist. It tasted acid-like. When he took his wrist from my mouth I tried to spit it out, but he laid his hand of my mouth. "No no, you won't spit it out. I don't want you to spit it out." Lucifer whispered. "Swallow it all." He commanded. I couldn't breath, I had no choice but to drink it all. "Good boy." Lucifer chuckled. It hurt so much. "Just let it out Hatake-san. I know you want to scream." He whispered. I screamed out, I just couldn't hold it back. "I'll leave you now, when you wake up after now 71 hours, you won't remember anything. I hope you don't go insane in here. Akise will wake up soon too. I am excited to see what he'll will do when he sees you unconscious." He giggled and disappeared. What was I going to do now? What did he even do to me?

 **Important Author's Note, please read ^_^**

 **Hey there, I want to ask if you guys are okay with what happens to Kakashi, I am not going to let Lucifer come back in the story for a while. It will follow the normal Naruto story from now on.**

 **I want to write a fanfiction about ANBU Kakashi protecting Harry Potter in Hogwarts (It's a thing, I've read some.) too, does anyone have ideas? Thanks for reading by the way. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the small references to FMA Brotherhood and the devil's a part timer. Have fun reading. Thanks for all the reads, I am happy you enjoy my story. Some spoilers about Kakashi's past. ^_^.**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and some swearing**

* * *

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

 _Three days time skip, because I am too lazy to write three days of nothingness and stuff._

I opened my eyes, what happened, where am I? I looked around and saw that I was in Konoha's hospital. Next to me was Kakashi, he was breathing heavily and was being treated by a blonde nurse, I sat up . "Miss, is he alright?" I asked the woman. "He will be, don't worry. My name is Tsunade. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. "I don't remember anything after Iruka-sensei left." I panicked, oh no, what had I done? Why can't I remember anything? Was it Lucifer? No it can't be him. I don't want it to be him. "What is wrong with him?" I asked. "He is under Genjutsu, we haven't found out yet what type of Genjutsu it is. We'll ask him when he wakes up, rest some." Tsunade answered. "Yes Tsunade-san." I answered and lied back down in the hospital bed. Soon after I fell asleep.

"Akise-kun!" A happy boy's voice yelled. "Shut up dobe, you're going to wake them." another boy said annoyed. "Yes Naruto shut up!" Two girls' voices yelled. "I'll see if they are awake." Tsunade-san said. "Yes miss." The teens said, three other boys joined in too. "Akise-kun, Kakashi-san, are you awake?" She asked. "Yeah Tsunade-san." Kakashi said, he was finally awake again. "Kakashi-nii-san, you're finally awake." I said and smiled, I felt that I wasn't wearing my mask. "Yeah, are you alright too? Tsunade-san told me you was out for three days, just like me. And she told me you don't remember anything either." Kakashi said. "Are you guys okay with some visitors?" Tsunade asked. "Yes Tsunade-san." We said in unison. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, the blonde girl and the pink haired girl came into the hospital room. "Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked concerned. "Yeah don't worry about it." I said. "That nurse said you guys don't remember anything." The blonde said. "That's true, we have no idea what happened." Kakashi said. "Uhm sir, who are you?" She asked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am Akise-kun's older brother." He said and eye-smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I am Yamanaka Ino." She said. "You guys are discharged from the hospital." Tsunade said. We were almost out of the hospital and Tsunade ran after us, she seemed angry. "Haven't you people heard of closing the god damn door, Jesus!" She yelled. Kakashi chuckled. We left the hospital.

 **Ino's P.O.V.**

Akise-kun was pretty good-looking without his mask. He looked better than Sasuke. Sakura kept on staring as well. She probably thought he was good looking too, well I couldn't blame her. Akise was cute. "Shall we go home, Akise-kun?" Kakashi asked. "Yes nii-san." Akise said. "See you guys tomorrow at the Genin exam." he added with a small smile. Both of them left. "Don't look at him!" I yelled at Sakura. "Shut up Ino-pig, he'll be mine!" She yelled back. "What a drag." Shikamaru said, sighed and walked away. "Sakura-chan do you want to get ramen with me?" Naruto asked. "No, you're annoying." She said. "Kiba-kun do you want to get ramen with me?" He asked Kiba. "Sure." He answered with a small smile. The two of them went to get ramen. Sasuke left as well, Sakura went after him. Normally I would have gone with them but Akise was way better looking than Sasuke in my opinion. The Genin exams were tomorrow anyway, I had to rest.

 **Kiba's P.O.V.**

"I am happy he is okay." Naruto said and ate his ramen. "Yeah." I answered and ate some of his ramen. I still didn't trust him, he wasn't from Konoha. He just came here. He definitely didn't look or smell like a Hatake. He smelled like death, like evil. "I still don't trust him." I said. "Why not? He's really nice." Naruto asked. "As I said before, he doesn't smell like a Hatake, he smells like death and evil." I explained. I saw that Naruto didn't believe me. I saw it in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I know your nose is really good. But you shouldn't talk about Akise-kun like that. He was out for three days, nobody knows who attacked him. The smell might come from their attackers." Naruto said. "He had the smell before the attack and Hatake-san didn't have the death smell." I said. "You might be right, but we'll have to see what happens. We don't know anything about him." Naruto said and continued eating his ramen. "Yeah, we'll see." I said. "I need to train to pass the exam, see you tomorrow." He said determined after he finished his ramen, he was always filled with determination. "Okay, good luck Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." I said and he left.

I walked through Konoha and saw Ino sitting against a tree. She looked like she was daydreaming. "Yo Ino-chan." I said. "Hey Kiba-kun." She said dreamy. "You're with your head in the clouds." I stated. "Yeah." She sighed. "You know I thought Sasuke was good-looking. But Akise without his mask looks even better." She said dreamy. I thought about telling her about his scent, but I knew for sure she wouldn't believe me. Akise was like Sasuke to her now. She was his fangirl. "Well, I'll just go, okay?" I asked. "Yeah yeah, bye bye Kiba-kun." She said, it was like she was in a trance or something. Her eyes were really foggy. I left her alone. Who the hell is this Hatake Akise, if that is his real name. After the exams I'll go and research the Hatake's family history.

I walked to the training fields and practised with the hand signs we learned in class. I had such a feeling this would come back at the exams. It was shadow clone jutsu. I wasn't that great with Genjutsu, but I managed to create a shadow clone. I was proud of myself but it took a huge amount of my chakra. I performed the jutsu two more times and after that I was really tired. I was going to ace my exam. This was easy.

I decided to go home myself as well. I had to rest because of the exams. On my way home I smelled the same smell Akise had, death. But it was stronger than Akise's scent. Akamaru jumped onto me, shocking me out of my thoughts. Suddenly I was on the floor. "Hey boy, we have you been?" I asked my dog, he barked and snuggled up to me. When I stood up I became very dizzy. I walked home together with Akamaru. Akamaru ran to the woods and barked. "Do you want to make a walk through the woods?" I asked him. He barked in approval. We made our walk and suddenly the dizziness came back. I heard a dark chuckle. Two hellish green spots appeared between the trees.

They scared the shit out of me. I grabbed Akamaru and ran out of the forest. What the hell were those spots. I made it home and put Akamaru down. He barked. "I don't know either. I don't want to know." I said. He barked and snuggled up my leg. "I'll get you some food alright?" I asked my dog. He barked in approval. I gave him some food and went to my room to rest. I had to have energy for the exams of tomorrow.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Akise went to bed directly when we came home. Damn it, why can't I remember anything? I knew for sure something happened, but I couldn't remember what. It felt important, maybe the ANBU could help me and Akise to get the memories back. I walked to my door to get the mail. There was a letter from the Hokage, oh god. I made my way back to my appartement and sat down on my couch.

 _Hello Hatake Kakashi,_

 _This year you are invited to become a Genin-squad sensei. If you accept you'll be the sensei of team seven. I am almost certain Hatake Akise will pass the Genin exams. He will be placed on your team if you accept to become a sensei. I know what happened to your old team, I think you'll be the best to assist Akise, and probably also Uchiha Sasuke. These two will be placed on team seven if they pass. I trust you with the Uchiha's pride and with Akise's demon mark. If you accept you'll meet the other sensei tomorrow at the Hokage's tower at eight o'clock in the morning._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen  
_

 _Third Hokage_

Hokage-sama wants me to become a sensei? I guess I would do it. For Akise. For Minato-sensei, Rin and Obito. "Nii-san, can we go to the ramenshop, Uzumaki-san asked us to go this afternoon?" Akise asked. "You want to go to Ichiraku's?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess, I've never had ramen before." He said and smiled through his mask. He had it back and looked more comfortable with it on. His eye patch covered his marked eye. He really was just like me when I was a kid, I was going to make sure his team stays alive, I will not let the same thing happen again. Once was enough. "Let's go." I said. He nodded and we left our home. We ordered our ramen. Akise never had ramen before? That's pretty weird, didn't they have ramen in the Otogakure? He looked happy with the ramen and ate it. Like very, very fast. He was even faster than me. "That was really good!" He said. I smiled. "I know, we can go tomorrow too, if you want to." He smiled too, and nodded in approval. "Nii-san, do you think I'll pass the exam?" he asked. "I know you can pass it. You're amazing." I answered. "Thanks nii-san." He said. "Let's go home (A/N This sentence still breaks my heart, It's a Tokyo Ghoul Root A reference)." I said. Akise nodded in approval and we made our way home.

* * *

 **That was chapter 3, again thanks for the reads. Little question, any Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance or Fall out Boy fans? 'Cause I am. Sorry for the Tokyo Ghoul reference. I was listening to Glassy Sky and it just happened. There are some other references to other fandoms, sorry I am part of too many fandoms.**

 **See you next chapter, finally the Genin exams, I am going to skip the whole thing with Mizuki and how Naruto finds out he has the nine tails sealed in his body. I'll do the exams and then go on with the teams and then the mission to the land of the Waves.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hii, Oh my we reached over 280! VIEWS! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Now for the story, I don't own Naruto or the references to FMA Brotherhood or the Devil's a part timer. Did anyone get the references in the last chapter, they were Panic! At the Disco: Haven't you people heard of closing the god damn door? Undertale: He is filled with determination and Tokyo Ghoul, as I said in the last chapter. I've chosen to skip the survival training Kakashi gives team seven, and skip to the mission to the Waves. Since I don't think it is interesting. Enjoy reading.**

 **Rated T for slight swearing and darkish themes**

* * *

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

Kakashi woke me up. "Akise you're going to be late." He said. "Late? How do you mean, oh no! It's ten o'clock already! The exam starts at half past ten!" I panicked and jumped out of my bed. "I'll when I come home, oh god oh god, where is my eye patch!" I yelled. "In the bathroom." Kakashi yelled. "Thanks nee-san." I yelled back and took my eye patch. "Good luck nii-chan." Kakashi said and hugged me. "Keep in mind I won't come to get you, and I won't praise you either, because-." I cut him off. "Because no praise makes you want to become stronger." I finished his sentence. "Yeah, indeed, how did you know?" he asked. "My dad said that too, before he was possessed." I said, damn it my dad was one of my weak points. "When you become Jounin or higher I will praise you." Kakashi said. "Yes nii-san." I said. "Go now, when you come back we'll get ramen." Kakashi said and smiled. "Thanks Kakashi-nii-san." I said and left.

I used Shunshin no Jutsu and I made it to school just before the exam started. "Yo Akise-kun, are you alright now?" Iruka-sensei asked. "Yes sensei." I smiled. "All of you sit down." Iruka said. Everyone became silent and we sat down. "For the exam, you guys will need to perform shadow clone jutsu. I will call one of you in to this room at the time. All of you are supposed to make one clone of yourself." Sensei explained. "Yes sensei." The class said in unison. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're first." Iruka said. "Yes sensei." Sasuke answered and went into the room. Five minutes later he came out with a small cocky smile and a Konoha Hitai-ate. "Wow, you are amazing Sasuke-kun." Some of the girls squealed. Yes he had fangirls, but he really wasn't that special right? He was too young to possess a Sharingan, plus Uchiha were nothing compared to my clan. Well my real clan, not the Hatake's. I don't know much about them.

"Yamanaka Ino, you're next." Sensei said. She nodded and walked into the room and came back with a Hitai-ate as well. "Uzumaki Naruto, next." Iruka said. "Yes sensei." He said. He soon came back but he didn't have a Hitai-ate. "Haha Naruto didn't pass!" some girls yelled. The hyperactive boy looked down. "Tch, shut up. It isn't funny." I said and stood up. "Akise-kun, he is a loser. Why do you care?" they asked. "Because Naruto-san is my friend." I said and smiled through my mask. Naruto smiled too. "Thanks Akise-kun." He mouthed. "Then you're a loser too." one of the girls stated. "Tch like I care." I said. "Please calm down, all of you." Iruka said. "Hatake Akise, you're next." He added. "Yes sensei." I said and went into the room. I heard some girls gossip about me. Having better hearing than most humans was pretty handy. They thought I was weird because I protected Naruto from the bullies. Naruto was my first friend, I guess. At home I didn't have friends. I only thought about my reputation as a shinobi. It was important I was the top of the class. I was the heir of my clan, literally was.

"Okay Hatake Akise, I am Asuma Sarutobi, I'll judge your exam. Make one shadow clone." Asuma-sensei said. "Yes Asuma-sensei." I said and made the hand signs. A perfect shadow clone appeared next to me. "Wow, that's amazing. You are the first one to make a perfect clone. Well I guess it's normal, you are originally a Jounin." Asuma said. "Yeah, I know." I answered. "I don't understand why you want to start over." He said. "I want to make a fresh start and be with kids of my own age." I said. "I understand. Please choose a Hitai-ate." Asuma said and pointed to a box filled with Hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha. I chose a blue one and took my eye patch off. "You look like Kakashi did when he got his Hitai-ate. His was also blue. And he wore it in the same way as you do now." Asuma said. I smiled softly. "Thanks sensei." I said and left. The Hitai-ate was placed over my marked eye. I walked back into the classroom.

"Good job Akise-kun." Ino said dreamy. "Thanks Yamanaka-chan, you too." I answered and smiled slightly, damn these kids made me feel way too comfortable. I shouldn't feel, I am a Jounin. I sat back down next to Sasuke. Some girls were drooling over him again. "A-Akise-kun, do you want to hang out with me?" Ino asked. "Of course." I said. "But I don't know if my parents are okay with it, I just became Genin and I don't know if my parents want me to come home and celebrate it with me. I completely forgot that sorry." She added. "It's no problem we can hang out later if you want to." I said with a small smile. "Don't you need to celebrate you passed?" she asked. "No, nii-san doesn't care if I become Genin, he said he would be proud if I became Jounin or higher. Just like my father when he was still alive." I said. Kakashi told me to say this when someone asked if he would be proud of me. "Oh okay, but don't you think that's cruel?" she asked. "Not really. Without praise you want to become stronger and when I am really strong, nee-san will praise me." I explained monotone. "O-Oh okay." I scared her, I knew I did. I always scared people because of the killer intent I let go off.

All the other students had their exams too and all of them passed. Well besides Naruto. Poor boy, having a demon sealed within his body isn't fun. Yes I sensed his demon chakra. At first I thought it was a demon commander, because his chakra was so strong. But it came from Naruto, and Naruto had his normal chakra as well. "Good job all of you. Be here tomorrow at twelve o'clock to be divided into teams." Iruka said. "Naruto-kun stay here please, the rest of you leave." He added. "Yes sensei." We all said in unison. We went out. All the kids went to their parents. Kakashi wasn't there, of course he wasn't. I don't need praise anyway. I was doing the best I could. Nothing more. Sasuke was standing alone as well. His fangirls had gone to their parents. I walked past him and he grabbed my wrist. "You're a Hatake, where is your brother?" he asked me with the same cocky smile from before. "That's none of your concern Uchiha-san." I said monotone as always. "Doesn't he care about you?" he mocked. "That again, is none of your concern." I said coldly. "I thought the two of us could be friends. But you are way too cold, even for me. Where did the warm-hearted boy who saved me from the fangirls and stood up against the bullies that were mocking Naruto?" He asked. "I am not warm-hearted, remember that." I said. He only tched and walked away.

I walked home, Kakashi was sitting outside reading one of his Make-out tactics books. He didn't allow me to read those, because they were to mature for me. His words, not mine. "Yo Akise-kun. Let's get the ramen I promised you this morning." He said. "Yes nee-san." I answered and the two of us went to Ichiraku's. "The Hokage has asked me to become a Genin sensei." Kakashi suddenly said. "Did you accept?" I asked, almost without any interest. "Yes I did, I don't know what team I get yet." He said, or should I say lied. Lying is human, I don't hate him for it. "Okay." I answered. "Here we are." Kakashi said. We ordered our ramen and sat down. "So Akise, who do you not want on your team?" Kakashi asked. "Sasuke or Sakura, they really annoy me." I said. He nodded in approval. "Sasuke thinks too much of himself. I think Sakura is just plain annoying." He said. "Did everyone pass?" he asked. "Naruto didn't." I said. "Naruto?" he asked. "The demon boy." I whispered. "How did you know?" he asked in shock. "Demon Chakra sensory ability, it is the ability of one of my summons." I explained. "Ah I understand." Kakashi said. "Let's go, you need to rest for tomorrow." He added. "Yes nee-san." I said and we walked home. I went to bed as soon as we came home. Because I didn't know what my new sensei wanted me to do on my first day. "Good night nii-san." I said. "Good night." He smiled through his mask and I went to bed. I heard Kakashi walk around for a little, I guessed he was cleaning his weapons. He became a Genin sensei as well. He wanted his weapons to be clean from the blood, the Genin here probably never killed anyone before. Ah the Genin time when you don't think you'll ever kill anyone. Oh boy they are wrong.

 _The next morning_

I decided to get up early so I could sort out my weapons. Gai-san was apparently ordered to get my weapons, so I had all my kunai, shuriken and my clan's katana made for the heir. I took fifteen kunai and ten shuriken. I unsheathed my katana. It was still bloodstained. Dad was the last wielder, the blood on the blade was spilled by him. Finally I was allowed to use it. My grandfather, the last leader of the clan died so the katana was mine now. I did want to keep my old katana because of the memories I had with it. After I cleaned my weapons I putted on my clan's kimono without the symbol of my clan. I went outside to practise with the new blade. It was a little lighter than my old katana. But I actually preferred this one already. I made ten shadow clones and made sure they were able to fight. I ordered them to attack all at once. They took out their swords and attacked. I made sure they were slightly stronger than me. I blocked their attacks but one of them were able to slice over my chest. Luckily I was wearing some body armour so the clone didn't hit my chest directly. I was able to behead the clone that hit me and slice one of the others in two. That was two down, three to go. I blocked all of their attacks. One of them performed a fire style jutsu, the clones were not really able to talk so I didn't know what to expect. It was a normal 'Fireball jutsu' so I easily dodged it and used my katana to kill the shadow clone. "Yo Akise-kun, what are you doing this early?" he asked and his visible eye widened. He attacked one of the two clones. But the clone knocked Kakashi to the ground with ease. I stabbed the clone in the back and ran towards the other one. I sliced it in half with the katana. "Nii-san, are you alright?" I asked. "They were so strong, but they were just clones. Why couldn't I kill them?" he asked. "They were only slightly stronger than me nee-san, but they did have all the training I have had over the past years." I stated. "You killed them all." Kakashi stated. "Yeah, I did." I said and helped him up. "Breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah." He said and we made our breakfast.

Two hours later the two of us made our way to the academy. We were ten minutes late, again. "Well, good luck nii-chan." Kakashi said and left me. "Hatake Akise, you are late. You are exactly like your brother." Iruka said unimpressed. "Sorry sensei, I guess it's a part of my family." I said with a slight smirk. Iruka sighed and signed me to sit down. "So as I said before I was rudely interrupted, today you'll be divided into teams." Naruto was in the classroom too, did he pass after all? "Here we go, Team one Tamaki, Ryuu and Lei. Team two Saki, Misa and Hasano. Team three Shinoa, Hasagi and Doma. Team four Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa. Team five Renji, Akame and Shinya. Team six Asake, Mishota and Shirota. Team seven, because of our new student this team has four members. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Akise. Team eight Kiba, Shino and Hinata. And the last team, team ten. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji." Iruka instructed. "Sir where is team nine?" Ino asked. "We don't have a team nine this year, you'll see why soon." Iruka explained. "Yes sensei." She answered. "Okay class, the classrooms you need to go to, to meet your sensei. You are dismissed." Iruka said. Everyone stood up and walked to their teams. "So we're on a team together huh?" Sasuke asked me. "Apparently." I said. "Let's go to our assigned room." Naruto said happily. I nodded and Sakura hung around Sasuke, he looked incredibly annoyed. The four of us walked to our classroom.

Thirty minutes later our sensei still hadn't arrived yet. "Why isn't he here yet? It takes so long jeez!" Naruto yelled out. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said. "Let's play a prank on our sensei." Naruto said with a smile. "Childish." Sasuke said. "Yes indeed." Sakura said. Naruto decided to put an eraser onto the door so it would fall on our sensei's head. "He is a Jounin, he won't fall for that." Sasuke said. The door opened and the eraser fell on the man's head. "My first impression of you all? I hate you." He said. "Yo Akise-kun." He said and eye-smiled. "Hi Kakashi-sensei." I said and he pouted. "It's weird to hear you call me like that." he said. I laughed. "Let's go to the balcony first." He said. "Yes sensei." We said and made our way to the balcony. Nii-san and I teleported and the other three walked.

"Well, all of you tell me your name, what you like and dislike and your hobbies." Nee-san said. "How sensei?" Sakura asked. "I'll go first. I am Hatake Kakashi, I am the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business. But anyway, I have lots of hobbies." Nii-san said. "Hey he said a lot, but all we really learned was his name." Sakura whispered. "Your turn, blondie you're first." Nii-san said. "Me, right? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen. What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku ramen bar. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day become a better shinobi than Hokage-sama and my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." he said. "I see, next." Nii-san sighed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams. That's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn, to kill." Sasuke said. As I suspected, he wanted to get revenge for the massacre of his clan. "Next, the lady." Nii-san said. "I am Haruno Sakura. My favourite thing is, well it's not a thing. It's a person. A boy, and that boy is. Uh, let's move on to my dream. And I hate Naruto! As for my dream, well that's a secret." She giggled. "Well you're last." Nii-san said. "I am Hatake Akise. I don't like much, probably spending time with my brother. I dislike too much, to be honest. My dream for the future? That's none of your concern. As for my hobby and probably the only thing I like, it's training. It's all I do in my free time." I said. "Good, now we all know each other. The real training starts tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw it up.

 _Time skip to the mission to the land of the Waves, since I don't think the survival exercise is interesting._

"Okay team, today we are going on a C-ranked mission. We need to bring Tazuna-san here back to the land of the Waves." Kakashi said. "Yes sensei." We said and went on our mission. We had been walking for three hours. And almost reached the border of the Land of the trees and leaves. There were some little pools of water. That's strange, it hadn't rained in weeks. I felt two new chakra signatures. Nii-san probably felt it too. Suddenly two enemy shinobi appeared. Kiri-shinobi. They attacked nii-san and 'killed him'. He wasn't dead it was substitution jutsu. I wanted to take out my katana, but nii-san wouldn't want me to. I was a Genin for now. So I took a normal kunai and threw it directly into one of the shinobi's head. Naruto and Sakura looked horrified. Sasuke didn't care I killed the shinobi. Sasuke attacked one of them too but was easily defeated. Naruto tried to protect Sasuke but was sliced in the hand. I decided to use Fireball jutsu. It was the easiest and it would look like I knew one technique. It burned the other shinobi to ashes. Kakashi came out of the bushes. "Let's keep moving." He said. "We did a good job on protecting right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi ignored her. "Sensei, shouldn't you praise us?" she asked again. Us? I did all the work. She didn't do anything. He kept ignoring her. We took a boat to the land of the Waves. Naruto stopped. "I sense something." He said. I directly reached for my kunai. "It's just a rabbit." Sasuke said.

"Everyone take cover!" Kakashi and I yelled in unison. Both of us did sense it. The demon of the Kirigakure, Zabuza. Shit. He attacked nee-san with a sword. I had no choice, not even he could dodge it. I grabbed the katana I had under the top of my kimono. Zabuza saw the sheath of the sword and smirked under his mask. "I thought they all died." He whispered. "Do I look dead to you?" I asked mockingly. "Not yet." He said. I chuckled and he attacked me directly. "Akise stay out of this, he's way out of your league." Kakashi said, did he think I couldn't handle him? I was stronger than Kakashi. He took the Hitai-ate from his eye and forced me to look into it. How the hell did he have a Sharingan? Was my last thought till everything faded into darkness.

When I woke up I was in a house. Nii-san lied next to me. "Akise-kun, you're awake!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah." I said. "That strange shinobi knocked you out, are you okay now?" Sakura asked. He knocked me out? I had to thank Kakashi when he woke up for making sure my teammates didn't know my real identity. "Yeah is sensei okay?" I asked. "He is, but he is out of chakra." Sakura said. "Okay, where are we?" I asked. "Tazuna-san's house. We finished our mission. Zabuza is dead." She answered. "He isn't." I said softly. "What?" she asked. "His chakra signature hasn't vanished. What happened when I was out?" I asked her. "A boy wearing a mask came and killed Zabuza." She explained. "Did the boy's mask have red lines?" I asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "He's a Hunter Nin, I should have sensed his chakra before." I said, angry with myself for not noticing the Hunter's chakra. "Let's tell Kakashi-sensei when he wakes up." Sakura said. "Yeah, it's important he knows." I agreed. "He's your older brother right? Isn't it making you worry to see him like this?" she asked. "Sensei has been through way more than this. And he told me not to worry. So I don't." I stated. She nodded, but I knew she disagreed with me.

Nii-san wanted us to climb trees. But we were not allowed to use our hands. Kakashi had told me I did need to struggle some. So I tried like I couldn't do it for ten minutes and after that I made it up to the top of the tree. "Wow, good job Akise-kun." Naruto said. I chuckled and saw that Sakura sat some branches under me. "Damn it." Sasuke said. "You guys can go and help Tazuna-san with the bridge." Kakashi-nii-san dismissed us. "Yes sensei. We said and left. We helped our client with the bridge and three hours later we decided to eat lunch with Naruto, Sasuke and nii-san. "Akise-kun I did it!" Naruto yelled. "Amazing." I said with a smile. We ate our lunch. "I'll go and get some herbs which boost health for sensei." I said and stood up. "Sure, good luck Akise-kun." Naruto said.

I walked to the place where I had seen the herbs I described. I sat down and carefully started to cut of some herbs. A female looking boy walked into the field with herbs. "Hi." I said. "Hi there." He said with a smile. "Are you looking for herbs too?" I asked. "Yes, healing herbs that release respiratory muscles. But I am not that great with healing herbs." He said. "These work, it's thyme. Crush it up and mix it with sage and mint, it releases the muscles in the respiratory system and opens up the larynx and the pharynx. It makes it easier to breath. The sage is antiseptic and it cleans out bacteria." I explained. "Thanks, I am Haku. Nice to meet you." He said. "Akise, the pleasure is mine." I said. "Why are you collecting herbs?" he asked. "My brother is low on chakra, this will help him." I said and showed him red herbs. "Can I have some of those too?" he asked. "Of course." I said and cut off some of the herbs for him. "Thanks Akise-kun." He said and bowed. "I need to go." He said and left. "Bye Haku-san." I said and left the forest myself as well.

"Here you go." I said as I fed nee-san the herbs. "Thanks kiddo." He said and sat up. "I didn't know you knew what herbs to use." He said as he putted his clothes back on. Suddenly there was an explosion. "Gato and his people are here." Tazuna's daughter came in. "Let's go." Kakashi said and pulled me out of the room. "Naruto, Sasuke and Akise come with me. Sakura stay here and protect our client and his family." Kakashi ordered. "Yes sensei." We said in unison. The four of us ran to the forest. Zabuza and the masked boy. "Well hello there, Haku." I said. "How did you know?" he asked shocked. "You didn't cover your chakra when we met for the first time." I said. "You did cover yours." He said. "I did, you should have done so too." I said. He tched and attacked Naruto and Sasuke. After a few minutes Haku used the Ice Crystal Mirror Technique. Sasuke got caught in it. Zabuza attacked me. "Saku-kun, why do you stay in Konoha?" he asked smirking. "None of your business." I said and kicked him. Suddenly I heard Naruto scream. The demon chakra was taking over. Sasuke was knocked out. "Nii-san we need to restrain him." I said. "Go Akise, you can do it." he said. "Yes sensei." I answered and ran to Naruto and caught him from behind. "Naruto calm down, please!" I yelled and used a quick sealing method that make sure his body couldn't move. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled and went straight for Zabuza's chest. "Sempai!" Haku yelled and threw himself before the chidori. "Haku!" Zabuza yelled and caught the boy's dying body. I ran to the two Kiri shinobi. "Please, can you do something?" Zabuza asked with tears in his eyes. I nodded and started to infuse my chakra into the wound. It wasn't healing, the boy had died. "I am so sorry." I said and laid my hand onto the Kiri shinobi's shoulder. "I-It's o-okay." He stuttered and fell into my arms. Five swords were plunged into the man's back. Gato and his men. Kakashi took all of them down with ease. I used earth style to make a big hole in the ground and lied the bodies of the two Kiri Nin into the hole. "I am so sorry, again. I couldn't protect anyone." I whispered and sealed the hole. "Let's go." I said and we took the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke with us.

Three days later we came back in Konoha. Sasuke had activated the first stage of the Sharingan. We did a few other D-ranked missions and three weeks later Kakashi was called to meet the Hokage. "Konohamaru!" a kid yelled. He was being held by a Suna shinobi. Naruto attacked the boy. Sakura just sighed. I said on the tree close to the whole event. Sasuke was sitting next to me. I hit the boy with a stone on his head. He had a hood that looked like a cat and he had a lot of paint on his face. "Akise-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. The girl with the four ponytails sighed. "Tell me, what are you Suna shinobi doing in our village?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Tch you guys think you're pretty cool don't you?" the cat-boy asked mockingly. "Kankuro don't." a cold voice said. Almost as cold as mine. A redhead hung upside down in the tree. The pale green eyes looked at the cat-boy in disgust. "You're a disgrace to our entire village." he added. "H-Hey Gaara." The cat stuttered out. "You're wasting your time playing. You know why we're here." 'Gaara' said. "But Gaara, they started." The cat, Kankuro said. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara hissed. "Why the heck are you here?" Naruto asked. "Because of the Chuunin exams." The girl said. "I am Gaara of the desert. Those other two are Kankuro and Temari." He said. "And you are?" Kankuro asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said. "Hatake Akise." I said. They nodded and left. I felt the chakra of some of the Oto shinobi that used to be my classmates when I was six. They were three years older than I was. They would know me too. I should talk to them to tell them they should act like they don't know me. The chuunin exams huh? I could love to participate. I was going to ask my brother soon.

* * *

 **Damn over 4500 words. Sorry for the late update. I was out with friends for the last days. Sorry. The names of the teams: 1-6 won't come back anymore. I am going to change up some of the events in the exam. Especially with Orochimaru and everything (insert evil smirk). Well you'll all see. This chapter is also this long because of all the reads THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't think you guys would like this so much. Parts of the dialogue are from the manga. I have looked through volume 1-4. Mine are pretty damaged. I've read them too much.**

 **See you soon. Please review if you want to. Thanks ^_^**

 **Soya-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so, so, so much for over the 80 views! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. It's time for the chuunin exams. I don't own Naruto or the small references to FMA Brotherhood or devil's a part timer.**

 **A small little thing, Akise doesn't know Orochimaru is the leader of the Otogakure. But Orochimaru does know about the massacre. He doesn't know Akise is still alive. And of course some spoilers from further in the story because of Akise's demon chakra sensory thingy.**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and some swearing**

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

The next morning I had to go to the Hokage again. Jeez I was trying to be on time for once. And I still got scolded. "Good morning, Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san and Gai-san, you're not as late as usual Kakashi. Your teams are allowed to enter the chuunin exams this year. Do you accept?" the Hokage asked. "I am sorry Hokage-sama. But the students in the teams you just named are not mature enough to become chuunin yet, they finished pre-Genin school around a month ago." Iruka said. "They are no longer your students, sensei. They are soldiers under my command." I said. Iruka tched and walked away. "We accept." We said in unison. "Good, now go and tell your students." The Hokage said and gave us the entries. "Yes Hokage-sama." we said and left.

"Morning guys." I appeared on a tree branch. "Morning sensei." Naruto said. Akise-kun wasn't there yet. "You guys are allowed to enter in the chuunin exams." I said with an eye smile. "Really sensei? Kakashi-sensei, I love you!" Naruto yelled and jumped on me. "Naruto get off, you're embarrassing me." I said and shoved the blond boy off. "Oh sorry sensei." he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where is Akise?" I asked. "He wasn't home when I woke up." I added. "We don't know, he didn't tell us anything either." Sakura said. "Well then, I'll tell him later. If you want to participate you need to turn in the application forms in room 301 by 4 PM tomorrow afternoon." I said. "That's all for today." I said and teleported away.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

I was looking for the three Oto shinobi. And I walked into them. "I am sorry." I said. "Saku-kun?" Dosu, the leader of this squad asked. "Yo Dosu-san, congrats on becoming the leader of a squad." I said. "Thanks, but I thought you died just like the rest of your clan." He said. "Not here." I stated. "We're being watched." I said, it was Gaara. Hmm another Jinchūriki, as Kakashi-nii-san called them. "Okay, let's go to our hotel. We've got hearing protection there, hm." Zaku said. My best friend, Zaku, had grown so much. He was much taller than me now. **{I've chosen to make Akise 139 cm tall, just a little taller than Hitsugaya Toshiro from Bleach. According to the wikipage Zaku is 157 cm tall}.** "Yeah let's go." I said. The four of us walked to their hotel. "Tell us, what happened?" Tsuchi asked, she had grown as well. All of them were so tall. And all of them were fourteen. And I was only 11. "We were attacked by demons and they massacred my clan. My mother forced me to leave. She got me out with one of her summons. Some Konoha nin found me and took me to here." I said, it wasn't the complete truth but I was a good liar. "They don't really like your clan, do they?" Dosu asked. I shook my head. "I now go as Hatake Akise. Please call me like that." I said. "Oh okay, protection reasons, hm?" Zaku asked. "Yeah." I said. "How did you know someone was watching us?" Tsuchi asked. "I felt his chakra." I answered coldly. She nodded. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "The Chuunin exams. The Leader sent us to participate, hm." Zaku explained. "Oh I am late for training, again." I said and rubbed the back of my head. "You, late?" Dosu asked. "I guess my brother's behaviour is affecting me." I said. "I guess you should go then." Zaku said. "Yeah, I think he's not going to like it that I'm late." I said. "Bye Saku, I mean Hatake-kun." Tsuchi said. "Bye guys." I said and left.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto yelled. "I was lost on the path of life." I said. Sasuke tched. "Sensei is looking for you." He said. "Okay, what did he want to talk about?" I asked. "The chuunin exams." Naruto said. "Really? I'll go and look for my brother then." I said and left. Ten minutes later I found him sitting on a tree branch. "Kakashi-nii-san, you were looking for me?" I asked. "Yes, why didn't you participate during training today?" he asked, slightly angry. "I was training in the forest this morning and I lost track on the time and when I came to the training field. There was nobody there." I lied. He eye smiled. "Alright, I wanted to ask if you want to participate in the Chuunin exam." He stated. "Of course nii-san." I said. "You'll need to fill in and bring this application to room 301 before tomorrow 4 PM." He instructed. "Yes Sensei." I said. "Stop calling me sensei!" he said, playing like he was annoyed. "Bye sensei." I said and walked away.

The next morning my team and I walked to the academy and entered. "Why bother? Someone as talentless as you won't ever succeed as a shinobi." One of the guys in front of the door of classroom 301 said, he knocked down a kid in a spandex suit. He looked a lot like Gai-san. "Please, we're begging you. Let us in." a girl with two buns said. She got knocked out. "You misunderstand!" the other said. "We're just trying to spare you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult. We failed three times so far." He added. "Besides that chuunin are cell commanders. They lead their units. And you little punks have the nerve to apply?" the other chuckled. "We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand." He added. "That might sound good in theory. But you'd better let me and my friend here through." Sasuke said. "Tch drop the force-field illusion you created while you are at it." I said coldly. "So you figured that out huh?" one of the two dudes said. "We have business at the third floor." Sasuke said. "Sakura you noticed it too right?" I asked. "Of course I noticed it. Obviously we are still on the second floor." She answered. "Heh, impressive. But just seeing through it is not enough." One of the dudes said and attacked Sasuke. The Gai-lookalike stopped the guy who attacked Sasuke. "Wow he's so fast." Sakura said.

"That's not what we agreed, you're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves." A boy with long black hair and complete lilac eyes said. "B-But..." the lookalike stuttered out. "Here we go again." The girl with the buns said and shook her head. "Hi my name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura right?" he asked. "Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect me with your life." He added. "No way." Sakura said. "What are your names?" the lilac eyed boy asked Sasuke and I. "It's common courtesy to give your name first." Sasuke said with a cocky grin. "You are rookies, how old are you?" the same boy asked. "None of your business." I said. "Now Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Akise-kun let's go." Sakura said and pulled us through the hall. We walked to the third floor. "Yo you with the scowl, wait up." Lee appeared. "What is it?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Right here, right now. Want to fight?" he asked.

"You want to fight me right here?" Sasuke asked. "Yes!" Lee yelled. "I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said. "Let's fight!" Lee yelled. He winked at Sakura. "No way! Those eye lashes creep me out." she yelled. Naruto looked annoyed Sasuke got all attention. "Let me handle him, just give me five minutes." Naruto said. "I have no interest in fighting you. Only Uchiha." Lee said. Naruto ran at the in spandex clothed boy, but he caught Naruto's arm and threw Naruto onto the floor. "Mark my words, none of you will beat me." He said. "I am the greatest fighter among all the junior ninja in Konoha." He added. "This could be fun, I accept your challenge." Sasuke said. "Don't do it Sasuke, we have less than half an hour to submit our applications." Sakura said. "This will only take five minutes." Sasuke said. "Konoha Hurricane!" Lee yelled. He threw Sasuke over the ground. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "What the hell?" Sasuke said and stood up. "Come on." Lee said. "Sharingan." Sasuke said and his eyes changed. He ran up to Lee. He moved faster than a normal human eye could see and kicked Sasuke full into his face. Lee appeared behind Sasuke, but he fell down on top of Lee. Suddenly a tortoise appeared. "That's enough Lee." It said. "Hey that thing over there is a turtle." Naruto whispered. "Ah the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it." it was Gai-san, oh God no. "He has bigger eyebrows than Lee." Naruto whispered. "Hey don't make fun of Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. "Idiot!" Gai yelled and punched Lee in the face. The two of them started crying and hugged each other. "How is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked. "You know sensei?" Sakura asked. "Do I know him, heh?" He chuckled. "I should say so, we are arch rivals!" he suddenly appeared behind us. "Hello Akise-kun, how are you?" he asked me. "I-I am good, Gai-san. How are you?" I said nervously. "I am happy, you are as youthful as ever." He said with a smile. Sasuke seemed annoyed he couldn't beat this kid. "Sakura, Naruto, Akise let's go. We have applications to turn in." Sasuke said. "Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. I nodded and we left the two spandex clothed males alone.

"I am glad you made it after all." Kakashi stood in front of the real classroom 301. "I wish you all good luck." He said and the four of us went in. there were people from almost all villages. It was just as incredible as I remember. The last time I was eight though. Team 8 and 10 were there too. "You are new Genin, this isn't a school trip." A grey haired male said. "Tch we know that. Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked annoyed with Ino and Sakura fighting over him. "My name is Kabuto. Look out for those Amegakure shinobi, they can beat the living crap out of you." He said. "But it is probably unavoidable, you rookies think you know everything. I remember what it was like." He stated. "Kabuto-san, is this the second time you applied?" Sakura asked. "Nope, my seventh." Kabuto answered. "You have a lot of experience and know what to expect." Sakura said. "Wow Kabuto-san, you're the man!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto started to explain his skill but the Oto Nin caught my attention. I made my way to them. "Yo." I said. "Yo Hatake-kun." Dosu said. "Good luck Hatake-kun, you're going to need it, hm." Zaku said, but smiled in a way I knew he was playing.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and none of you are gonna beat me!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "What is his problem?" Ino asked. "We don't know either." Sakura said. "Good luck with that team as well, Hatake-kun, hm." Zaku said. "You should go back to them." Tsuchi said. "Yeah, you're right. See you." I said and left. The Oto Nin attacked Kabuto. He easily dodged it, but Dosu did break his glasses. There was an explosion and the examiners appeared. "All of you sit down!" the man with many scars over his face said. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I am your examiner." He said.

 _I am skipping the writing test. Since it was way too long. Mostly because I am excited to get to the Forest of Death part which will be different from the manga and anime._

The written exam had finished. "For the second part is a trip to the Forest of Death. My name is Mitarashi Anko. With the other members of your team, bring these contracts which makes sure it isn't our fault if you die during this part of the exam." She explained. We all signed. Some hesitated but we all did it. "Now about the exam. It is a no-holds-barred survival test. There is a scroll of earth and a scroll of heaven. You need both to pass. Some teams have a heaven scroll and some an earth. You need to obtain both scrolls and bring them to the tower at the centre of the forest. You get exactly five days for this. You are forbidden to look into the scrolls till you enter the tower. My advice is, stay alive. Keep in mind everyone is your enemy." She explained. Everyone got in place. "Now, start!" she yelled. Soon after we entered the forest Sasuke punched Naruto. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked frightened. "Sakura-chan get back here. That is not Sasuke." I said. "Heh, heh how did you know?" 'Sasuke' asked. "You don't have the Uchiha's charka circulation." I said and attacked him with one of my kunai. I killed him and he turned back into an Amegakure shinobi. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as he came out of the bushes. "That bastard knocked me down and used some kind of jutsu on me. I couldn't move." He explained while I was searching the boy's body for anything useful. "Naruto, are you doing okay over there?" I asked while he got up. "Yeah. Damn Amegakure shinobi." He said and we continued. The other two Amegakure shinobi attacked us as well. Sasuke took one down with effort and I killed the other one. Sasuke was lecturing us on not trusting someone blindly. There was a gust of wind. "New enemies?" Sasuke asked. And we all jumped up. "If we lose each other the password is Ninki." He whispered. We nodded. Naruto was distracted by one of the three enemies. "Naruto look out!" I yelled, a snake attacked Naruto from behind. He was able to take it down. "Since you guys already have the heaven scroll. We can fight to the death for the other." The dude who summoned the snake said and swallowed the scroll. He used a Genjutsu and Sasuke and Sakura fell under it. The man was going to kill Sasuke and Sakura! I ran to them but one of the snakes blocked me out. Naruto suddenly screamed and caught the attention of the man and the snakes. I ran to Sakura and Sasuke. Trying to get them out of the Genjutsu. "We need to run." Sasuke said who recovered from the Genjutsu. He activated his Sharingan and tried to look for a way out. Naruto was still fighting the snake-like man. I took down the other two shinobi. Oh no, Naruto's demon was coming out again. I was too far away to stop it.

"My, my." The snake man said. Naruto attacked the man. He grabbed Naruto around his neck and putted a jutsu onto his stomach. "Sasuke, Naruto needs you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke sent several jutsu to the snake man. He all easily dodged it. "My you really have control over the Sharingan." He said and his face started to melt. His Hitai-ate changed too. The sign of the Otogakure! He performed a jutsu and his neck extended. His head and neck moved to Sasuke's! "No!" I yelled and unsheathed my katana which I had been hiding under my kimono. I barely managed to block his attack. "Those markings on that sheath, could it be?" he asked surprised. "Stay away from my team!" I yelled. "Your team? Don't make me laugh. You could kill them just as easily as I could, you are way stronger than them." He said. "What do you want from Sasuke?" I asked angry. "I wanted him, but seeing that you're alive I think I need to make a change in my plans." He said. "Saku Akise." He added smirking. "S-Saku?" Sasuke asked, he sounded scared. "Kukuku, you didn't tell them you are from the Saku clan." The snake said. "The Saku clan?" Naruto asked, he had calmed down and his demon chakra had reduced to his normal chakra. "You really didn't tell them, didn't you Saku-kun? I could understand that, you don't want them to hate you too." the snake said mockingly. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked the snake. "My name is Orochimaru. I am the leader of the Otogakure." He smirked. "T-The leader of the Otogakure." I repeated, I felt terrified. That didn't happen often. The leader of the Otogakure, my Leader. "Run." I told my team. "He is way out of our league." I added and helped Sasuke up. "You guys aren't going anywhere." Orochimaru said. Dosu's team came out of the trees. "I am sorry Saku-kun, but Orochimaru-sama wants us to keep you here." He said. "Dosu-san, please. Let them go, I'll stay here." I pleaded. "You want to sacrifice yourself for three weak Genin you met a month ago?" Orochimaru asked mockingly. "Yes I am willing to sacrifice myself for my friends." I said with a smile. My team smiled too, even though Sasuke still looked terrified.

"Very well, I won't do anything to your so called team. But you'll let me do anything I want to do to you." Orochimaru said. "I accept your offer. But if you touch them I won't hesitate to kill you." I stated coldly and let go of some of my killer intent. It scared my team. And Dosu's team looked slightly bothered by it. But Orochimaru probably didn't even feel it. "Come here Akise-kun." Orochimaru commanded. I hesitated for a second but I knew he would kill my team if I didn't. "Good boy." He said as I walked to him. He took my mask down and my eye-patch off. "Open your eyes." He commanded. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw him smirk when he saw my eye. "A demon marked you?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Good, that's even better than I expected." He said and took my mask down all the way to my shoulder. "You know, I wanted to give the Uchiha a curse seal. But I think you'll do much better, you are a member of the strongest clan of the Otogakure after all." He said and bit me where my shoulder and neck met. "I didn't know what seal I should give you. You seem pretty hard to break, so I've chosen to give you the strongest mark. You belong to me now." He said and smirked. "And I also know you want revenge on the demon that killed your family, you know you want to. I can give you that power." Orochimaru said. I did want his power, I wanted to kill Lucifer. "I'll see you soon Saku-kun, when you are looking for power to kill him." Orochimaru said. I started to black out. It hurt so incredibly much. Why did he do this to me? What does he want from me? I felt like I was on fire. "Get rid of the other three." He commanded Dosu's squad. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." they said and I blacked out completely.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V. (Finally someone else, sorry that there was so many from Akise's perspective last and this chapter. I wanted you to have a first perspective view of Akise's feelings and actions.)**

He is a Saku, a fucking Saku. A demon summoner. He summons demons to fight. I should have known, his chakra was not like sensei's. That means they aren't family either. Who the fuck is he? "Get rid of the other three." The snake commanded the squad of Oto shinobi. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." they said. "What? You made a deal with Akise-kun. You can't do this to us!" Naruto yelled. "Heh, heh, Saku-kun is out right now. He can't do anything to save you now." The leader of the squad said. "We're really sorry, I wouldn't want to hurt my best friend's feelings. I don't understand why a Jounin, no, a professionally trained assassin would care about you, hm." The boy without the bandages said. Akise was moving again. "He made a fucking deal." He said. "Saku-kun?" the leader asked. "Damn it Dosu-san, he made a deal with me. He wouldn't hurt my team." Akise said. "We'll leave." The girl said. "Thank you, thank you so much Tsuchi-san." Akise said and bowed. They left and Orochimaru left the heaven's scroll. Akise smiled and fainted again. "Let's go to the tower." Naruto said. "Yes that's the best idea. Akise needs medical attention." Sakura said. Didn't they know how dangerous he is? He is a Saku. The most dangerous clan I knew. "Okay. Let's go." I agreed.

 **Hi there. I am so sorry for skipping the written exam, but I just didn't think it was interesting. I chose to give Akise a curse mark, because I didn't want the story to be too much like the canon story. The stuff Akise goes through will be different from Sasuke. Since Orochimaru wants to do something different with Akise than he would with Sasuke. But you'll find that out soon (Two or three chapters later... sigh something will come in between, like Naruto Shippuden. Ugh damn those fillers. I won't do fillers though.). the names of the three Otogakure ninja are the real names, Kinuta Dosu (the one with the bandages), Abumi Zaku (The other boy with shi, or death on his shirt.) and Tsuchi Kin (The girl). Zaku ends his sentences with hm, just like Deidara, one of my favourite characters.**

 **Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hii, it took sooo long again, I am sorry. But this was the last week of my summer holidays. So I was busy with buying school stuff and everything. Monday School starts again for me. So I won't upload that much anymore. But I hope you guys enjoy the story anyway. Which will be different from the canon story.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the small references to FMA Brotherhood or the Devil's a part timer.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Blackfirekingkoncor for the follow**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and slight swearing**

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

We had to get to the tower. We had to get there as soon as possible. Akise was hurt badly. I knew it was better for him to cover up his eye, so I putted the Hitai-ate back over his eye. "We're almost there." Naruto said. I nodded. Sasuke was carrying Akise, but he didn't look happy. He actually looked scared of Akise. "What happened to Akise?" Shikamaru suddenly appeared. "One of the other Genin wasn't a Genin. He attacked us and did something to Akise-kun." I explained. "Did you guys obtain the two scrolls?" he asked. "Yes did you?" I asked. "Yes, we're going to the tower." Ino appeared. "You look tired Sasuke-kun, do I need to carry Akise-kun?" Choji asked. "No, I can carry him." Sasuke said coldly. Akise was twitching like an insane person. "Let's just go." I said and we made our way to the tower. The three Suna shinobi were there already. And the three Oto ninja who had attacked us before were there too. "We need medical help!" Ino yelled. The three Suna shinobi sighed but did nothing. I dug into my memories. Akise had taught me a pain relieving jutsu on a mission two weeks ago. "Take his mask off." I commanded. Naruto nodded and took it off. I made the hand signs and placed them onto the small mark on his neck, it had the same shape as the pattern on the katana blade he had pulled out earlier. It was an upside-down triangle in a circle with a dot in the middle. **(Like Kimblee's transmutation circle.)** The two bite marks next to it stopped bleeding. "What is that?" the cat-hooded boy, Kankuro asked. "We don't know, the man who gave it to him called it a curse seal or something." I explained as I was still relieving his pain. He stopped twitching, but was still unconscious. "Thank you Akise-kun, for teaching me that jutsu." I whispered.

"What is going on here?" Anko asked. "Akise-kun needs medical attention." Naruto said. "This is the chuunin exams, getting hurt is normal." She said. "We were attacked by an outsider. He wasn't taking the chuunin exam but he was here. He bit Akise-kun." Sasuke said. "He bit him?" she asked in shock. "He needs help, stop chitchatting and help him!" he yelled. Sasuke-kun wanted to help Akise-kun? I thought he hated him. "Show me." Anko commanded. I nodded and turned Akise's neck to show her the mark. "Oh no." she whispered. "I am taking him with me now. What's his full name?" Anko asked. "Hatake, or Saku Akise." Sasuke said and spitted out Saku, like he hated the name. She seemed shocked by his last name. She left with Akise in her arms. "Poor kid." She whispered.

 **Anko's P.O.V.**

"Kukuku." I suddenly heard. Orochimaru! "Orochimaru, why did you give him a curse mark?" I asked and let out some of my killer intent. "You don't need to know yet, Anko-chan." He said smirking and came closer to me and Akise. "I see my mark set onto his neck. I thought I might had used the wrong amount but, it actually works." He said and caressed his mark. Then he suddenly grabbed the boy's arm in an attempt to take him from me. "Two will do better than one." He said and bit the other side of his neck. "Let go!" I yelled and jumped back, putting my hand on his second mark. "Why did you give him a second mark?" I asked angry. "That's something you don't need to know yet. Saku-kun really belongs to me now. I think I am going to take him with me now." He said. "I won't ever let you have him!" I yelled. "I'll get him one way or another. You know I always get what I want." He smirked and disappeared in a horde of snakes.

The boy in my arms started to move. The second mark looked a lot like the first one, but instead of a dot in the middle there was a half of a moon. **(Again like Kimblee's transmutation circle)**. Both of the marks were growing. The lines came out of the circles. Black lines and flames snaked over his right arm, the side where the first mark was placed. The symbols grew to his face. To his covered eye. It stopped there, like it was blocked by the Hitai-ate. The other mark grew over his torso and back to his leg. I teleported to the hospital. "Get Kakashi." I commanded some of the medics. "Yes madam." They said and left. "Anko-kun, why are you here? And why do you have the young Hatake with you?" Tsunade asked. "Orochimaru." Was the only thing I said. "What? Orochimaru?" she asked. I showed Tsunade the mark. "Shizune, get Jiraiya-san here." She commanded her assistant. "Yes Tsunade-sama." she said and ran away. "Damn it Orochimaru." She said as she took Akise from me and went into a medical room. "Mitarashi-san why did you call me?" Kakashi asked. "Do you remember Orochimaru's experiments?" I asked. "Those curse seals?" he asked again. "Yes the curse seals." I answered. "Oh no." he said. "Yes, I don't know why he did it either. Akise-kun has two of them." I said. "Two curse seals?" he asked in surprise. "Yes, he said two were better than one." I explained. "Kakashi come in." Tsunade opened the door. "Yes Tsunade-san." He said and entered the room Akise was in.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

What the hell, both sides of my neck hurt so badly. What the fuck happened. "Kakashi come in." I heard a voice say. I knew whose voice it was, but I couldn't place it. "Damn it Orochimaru." My brother spitted out. Orochimaru, the leader of the Otogakure. My real village. "Akise-kun, are you awake?" the woman's voice asked. "Y-Yes." I stuttered out, my throat was so dry. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked again. "Orochimaru bit me. That's all I remember." I said. "You don't remember being brought here?" the woman, Tsunade asked. "No, I only remember pain." I answered. Kakashi hugged me. "Don't scare me like that, I thought I lost you." He said, his voice wavered like he was trying to hold his tears back. "Jiraiya-san is going to seal your marks, they appeared when he bit you." Tsunade said. "Marks, he only bit me once right?" I asked. Tsunade smiled sadly. "He came back for you, he actually came to take you with him. But Anko-san was able to get you away. But he was able to place a second mark on your body." she explained.

I noticed the marks had grown over both my right arm and left side of my torso. I looked down and saw the mark had grown all over my left leg as well. "We don't know what the marks will do to your body. And they might even change your way of thinking." Tsunade explained. "They might change my way of thinking?" I asked. "Orochimaru likes to mess with people's minds. We've seen it before, some of our shinobi were tricked into joining Orochimaru. But you've got two curse seals created by him, we don't know their powers and abilities yet." Nii-san explained. "I understand." I answered. "You should get some rest. Jiraiya-san will seal your marks when he comes back. He'll explain what you can't do after they are sealed." Kakashi said. "Yes nii-san." I said and lied back down. "Wait, when is the next part of the exam?" I asked worried. "In five days, you guys finished at the first day. Just like the Suna shinobi and the Oto shinobi. So don't worry." Anko came in. "Mitarashi-san, thank you for saving me." I said and bowed. "No problem, Orochimaru is someone who needs to be stopped. I won't let him touch you." She said. "I really appreciate what you are doing for me, Mitarashi-san." I said and bowed. She murmured another 'Don't worry about it.' and left. "Rest now, Jiraiya-san will be here in a few hours to a day." Tsunade commanded. "Yes Tsunade-san." I said and went to sleep.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi-sensei appeared in the tower we were staying in. for some reason we had to stay in this tower till the exam was over. "Yo." He said. "Sensei, you've got a lot of explaining to do." I said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Are you stupid or something dobe?" I asked, did he seriously not understand Akise isn't who he says he is. "I know." Sensei said. "Akise-kun isn't your real brother, is he?" I asked. "No, Akise-kun is my adopted brother." Sensei answered. "That snake-like man said Akise-kun belongs to him." Sakura said. "And knowing Orochimaru he will get Akise. He always gets what he wants." Sensei said. "If Akise-kun isn't your brother, what clan is he from?" Naruto asked. "Akise-kun is originally from the Saku clan, the strongest clan of the Otogakure and also one of the strongest clans that ever existed. The only clan that uses demons as their summons and sometimes even see them like family. Akise-kun is from the main family and also the heir of the Saku clan, since he is the last Saku." Sensei explained. His family is dead? "He wants to kill the person who massacred his clan. Which will be difficult, the person who massacred his clan is a demon. An immortal demon, who is way stronger than Akise." Sensei continued. "Akise-kun's family is dead?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, his clan was massacred just a little longer than a month ago. He wants to avenge them." Sensei said. I misjudged him, I didn't know his clan was massacred as well. "Is Akise-kun okay?" Sakura asked. "He woke up, that's good. But Orochimaru gave Akise a second mark. Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, the strongest shinobi under the Hokage. He betrayed the village long ago. We didn't know he was the leader of the Otogakure. Akise is what we would call an ANBU. At first he told us he was a Jounin, but not too long ago we found out he actually is an assassin, but he wanted to start over after the massacre of his clan. So he became a Genin in our village." sensei explained and sighed. He stood up. "I'll leave now. Tsunade-san told me to come back after I told you guys what's happening to Akise." He made a few hand signs. "See you guys soon, have fun." He said and disappeared with an eye-smile.

 **Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

Did Anko-chan really think she could stop me? I chuckled to myself. I will get him, and he will be my ticket to success. Lucifer would come in the way, but making deals that work fully in my own favour was one of my talents. "Orochimaru-sama, Akise-kun has been taken to the hospital to get his marks sealed." Abumi said. I laughed, it was an insane laugh. "Jiraiya-kun can't keep my marks sealed. Did you make a clone before you left?" I asked the Genin. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, they won't see the difference." He said. "Good, go now." I commanded. Zaku bowed and left. "Akise-kun, soon you will be mine. I'll become the leader of the shinobi world." I said to myself. Tch I really was insane wasn't I? Talking to myself. I laughed as a madman as I continued with my experiment. "Don't worry, your son will join us soon." I told my experiment. The black haired man laughed insanely. His once green eyes were crimson red now and glowed up with insanity when I mentioned his son.

* * *

 **Who is the mysterious experiment? Well I guess you could make a guess and probably be right. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading. We are so close to 300 reads thank you so, so, so much. As I said, I won't upload as much as now anymore, once in the three or four days. Because I won't have much time for writing, or anything else. From now on the events that are not part of the chuunin exams will be different.**

 **Bye bye, see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, hi THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS :00. there are many OC's in this chapter, but most of them aren't going to come back. Three only, one of them I already mentioned. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I am sorry I didn't update last night, but I found out I had to write an essay yesterday evening, and being the procrastinator I am I waited till very late at night. SO SORRY**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Multi-Reborn**

 **Saint of vice koncor**

 **Akuma Hebi Ko**

 **I don't own Naruto or the small references to FMA brotherhood or TDIAPP, I do own my OC's.**

 **Rated T for slightly dark themes and swearing**

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

 **Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

I watched the hospital from a little distance. Jiraiya-kun would come back soon and try to seal my marks. But the marks I placed are not actually sealable. The seal won't set. The marks will burn it away after a while. I chuckled when I saw Jiraiya enter the room. They took Akise-kun's mask off, revealing my marks. They had set and were spread over his body. It was truly beautiful. He was struggling against his bindings. My marks could not have influenced his mind yet, it was too early and they were not strong enough yet. Why was he struggling then? I sighed, was Hiso-kun playing with his mind again? I knew he was a little obsessed with the boy, but this wasn't the moment. I moved from my spot, looking for Hiso-kun.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

What is wrong with Akise? He was trying to break out of the bindings Tsunade-san putted him in. "Akise-kun, Jiraiya will start sealing your marks now." Tsunade said. "No." Akise said. "Please, no more pain!" He screamed. His visible eye was dull and blank. "Akise-nii-chan, calm down." I said as I hugged him. He stopped screaming. "I-It was just a dream." He stuttered out. "A dream?" I asked. "I had a dream I was being tortured by my dad. It hurt so much, I am sorry if I scared any of you." He said and bowed his head. "Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. Akise smiled slightly. "Yo brat, I am Jiraiya and I am going to seal your marks." He said. "Nice to meet you Jiraiya-san, my name is Saku Akise." He said and bowed. "Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes Jiraiya-san." Akise said and Jiraiya started to seal the marks. Akise screamed in pain. "We're almost done with one half of the first mark." Jiraiya said. I held the boy's hand. He was crying, did a curse mark really hurt this much?

Twenty minutes later Jiraiya had finished sealing the first mark and decided to give Akise a break. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him. "Yeah, I don't know what that dream was. It was really scary. A demon was torturing me. It really hurt. But luckily it was all a dream, it felt really real though." He said. "Jiraiya-san is it normal I see desires while you were sealing my mark?" Akise asked. "No, did you see that? It is not normal. We'll do research on it later okay?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes Jiraiya-san." Akise said. "What did you see?" I asked. "I saw myself killing Lucifer, but I was under Orochimaru's command. It was like I desired to be under his control. It was so weird." Akise-kun said. "You were under Orochimaru's control?" I asked. "Yeah, it felt kind of nice. but now I think back to it, I know I shouldn't feel this way." He answered. "Don't worry, when they are sealed it will be better. It will be gone soon." I said.

"Jiraiya-san, can I eat something before you seal my second mark?" he asked. "No, what if Orochimaru comes back to take you with him. He'll do anything to break the seal I put on your mark. I will seal your mark as soon as possible. Tell me when you are ready." Jiraiya-san said. "I am ready Jiraiya-san." Akise said. "Good, let's seal that stupid mark." Jiraiya answered and Akise lied down again. Jiraiya strapped Akise down again.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

Jiraiya-san started to seal the second mark. "This mark is different from the other one. I don't know what fuels this mark. We'll see when I seal it." Jiraiya-san said. "Yes Jiraiya-san." I said and he started with the first hand signs. My vision started to blur. The voices around me became unrecognizable. "He's blacking out." I could hear my brother say. Everything around me went black.

 _When my sight became normal again, I was in the Saku's Estate back in the Otogakure and my body looked like it did when I was 4. Just before I entered the academy. "Akise-nii-chan!" my oldest brother, Hideaki yelled. His brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail (Like Itachi's) and he was wearing the normal clan kimono. His green eyes showed almost no emotion. "Nii-sama?" I asked. He was dead. Lucifer killed him. He can't be alive. "You look confused nii-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. "Meh doesn't matter, Goro-nii-chan asked if we wanted to go to the lake with him." he said. "Yeah, let's go." I said. "Yo Akise-nii-chan, Hideaki-nii-sama." Jiro, my second oldest brother said. He was one of the two clan members who had brown hair that was more on the reddish side and he was wearing the clan's kimono as well, he did have green eyes. "Hey Jiro-kun." Hideaki said. "Goro-nii-kun is already at the lake together with Maiko-nee-chan, Tsubaki-nii-kun and Tou-sama." Jiro said. "Let's go." Hideaki said and we made our way to the lake._

 **Jiraiya's P.O.V.**

The mark was swirling violently and trying to break out of the sealed parts. The brat had a small smile on his face. "Painful memories." Kakashi said as he looked at the brat with his Sharingan uncovered. "The mark is fuelled by painful memories." He added. "Damn you Orochimaru." I said. "It doesn't matter what he feels, pain or desire, the marks will try to break free. Won't they?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, they will try to break free. Orochimaru isn't stupid, he wants the brat. So he will do anything to get the brat." I said.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

 _My brothers and I made it to the lake. "Hello Tou-sama." Hideaki said. I bowed my head. So did Jiro. "Good afternoon, my sons. Goro-kun and Maiko-chan are in the water." Tou-sama said. "I'll go too, to make sure they don't die of course." Jiro said with a small smirk. "Hideaki-kun, go too." Tou-sama commanded my older brother. "Yes Tou-sama." he answered and left. I wanted to stand up too. "No Akise-kun, I need to talk to you." Tou-sama said and grabbed my wrist. Tou-sama smirked weirdly. "Tou-sama, is something wrong?" I asked. "You know Kise-kun, children from the main family have a chance to be possessed by a strong demon. It is the most beautiful thing ever. Lucifer-sama wants to turn Maiko-chan into a demon." He said. "W-What?" I asked frightened. I heard a chuckle. A black haired boy appeared. He was wearing an insane smirk. "Get your sister for me." Tou-sama said. "No." I said. "Then I guess I need to make you do it. Lucifer-sama, will you help me?" he asked the boy. "Of course." He smirked. The demon walked to me and forced me to look into his eyes. "You're younger than I thought you were." He mumbled. I was younger than he thought I was? Why would he care about me? His eyes were hypnotizing. "Get your older sister, kid." He commanded. My mind started to fog. "Yes sir." I answered and went to my sister._

 _"Nee-san, Tou-sama asked me to get you." I said. "Oh okay." She said and the two of us walked back. "Good boy." Lucifer said and patted my head when we were back. "Nii-chan? What's this?" she asked. "Hello sweetheart, I am Lucifer. I will be turning you into a demon." He said. "A-Akise did you know this?" she asked scared. I almost didn't hear her. "He's under hypnosis. He doesn't hear you." Lucifer said. he moved in and started to eat her soul. "A-Akise." She stuttered. I snapped out of the trance. "Stop it!" I yelled and pushed Lucifer back. The demon only chuckled. "Let's make a deal." He said. "I'll do anything, but you won't turn her into a demon." I said with clenched fists. "I'll become one of your summons, and I will not turn her into a demon." He said. "Deal." I said without thinking. I didn't want my sister to die. "Then, let's seal our little deal." He said. I nodded and he fed me his blood. He also took a lot of my blood. When I looked up at my dad he was smirking. His green eyes were crimson red. "Tou-sama?" I asked scared. "Your daddy is gone kid. I am Alciel." He said. "Nee-san?" I asked and turned to my sister. She was dead. "Damn you Lucifer." I said. "No, no kid. I own you now. you'll treat me with respect. You'll call me Lucifer-sama, and you will kneel for me." He said sternly. "Kneel pet." He commanded. I almost felt compelled to kneel. "Kneel." He repeated, his voice was overpowering me and I fell on my knees in front of him. "Good boy." He said and patted my head._

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"We're almost done." Jiraiya said. "Thank you so much Jiraiya-san." I said. five minutes later the mark was sealed. Akise's eyes opened. His eyes were filled with tears. "We are done brat." Jiraiya said. Akise didn't say anything. He had a scared look in his green eyes. "Akise-nii-chan?" I asked. "He killed her." He mumbled. "He controlled me…" he mumbled. "I had no control, I killed her." He said and started to cry. "Akise?" Tsunade asked. "A-are they sealed?" he asked. "Yes they are." Jiraiya said. "Thank you." Akise said. "No problem Brat." Jiraiya said and left. "Tomorrow you'll go back to your team." I said. "Yes Nii-san." Akise answered and smiled.

* * *

 **This was kind of short I know. But I am drowning in homework. This weekend I'll try to upload. Only one of the brothers will come back. Probably one of the two oldest. Please leave a review and tell me which one of the two you want to come back, Hideaki or Jiro. They will be important in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG over 650 views! Thank you so much. But please do tell me which one of the own characters you want. Otherwise I can't continue the story. So... Hideaki or Jiro? You choose ^_^**

 **I don't own Naruto, or the small references to FMA or TDIAPT.**

 **Rated T for slightly dark themes and swearing**

* * *

 **Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

I found Hiso-kun just outside Konoha. "Kuku, Hiso-kun, don't you remember Alciel-san told you to stay away from the boy?" I asked the white haired boy. "Of course I remember, Orochimaru-sama. But playing with him is so much fun." He smirked and revealed his snake fangs. "It is because you are Alciel-san's right hand I don't kill you." I told him. His yellow eyes glistered mischievously and His slit pupils twitched. "Aw Orochimaru-sama, are you jealous that you're not as snake-like as me?" Hiso-kun chuckled and I noticed the scaly patched on his skin. "Go home Hisoka." I commanded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Hisoka chuckled and disappeared. Damn snake demon. Gin Hisoka, Alciel's right hand. I really don't understand why Alciel keeps him, he is never serious and he has never shown any respect to me. I have never seen him have direct contact with Alciel. I have never seen him fight either. That white haired bastard. **(A/N he looks a lot like Snake from Black Butler: Book of Circus, only younger. He looks 14, I don't know Snake's age.)** He really does annoy me, playing with Kise-kun before I could. I decided to go and check on him.

They had left him alone in his room to rest. I chuckled. "Hello there, Kise-kun." I said and woke him up. "O-Orochimaru." He stuttered and tried to stand up. "Your wounds are not healed yet, I see I did hit you good during our fight." I said. "Why the hell are you here?" he asked angry. "You are really mean, just like your brother. What was his name? Tsubaki, yes it was Tsubaki. He never liked me, but just like him, I don't need you to like me. I just want you to obey me." I said. His face turned in anger. "What did you do to my brother?" he asked with an angry tone in his voice. "I gave him a mark. Just like I did to you. I gave him the mark before you were born. He was the youngest back then. Nobody noticed. He hated me, he really did, but he couldn't disobey me. The mark made him obedient. He never told anyone, only his dad knew because he was the leader of your clan. But you know yourself what happened to your dad." I explained with a small smirk. "I won't come with you." He said. "I am not here to take you with me yet, Kise-kun. I came here to see how you're doing. It would be sad if you died because of the mark." I chuckled. "You are the leader of the Otogakure right?" he asked. "I am, so actually I am your leader." I said. "I know that, Orochimaru." He said. "Shouldn't you say, Orochimaru-sama?" I asked with a small smile. "I won't ever address you like that." I said. "You wanted to kill my friends!" he added angry. "Your friends? Where is the Special Assassination Force's seventh division captain I heard so much about? I thought you were emotionless and didn't care about anything besides following the orders I have been giving you indirectly for years, Kise-taichou?" I asked the boy. "I am not that boy anymore, I started over." He said and looked away.

"You aren't that boy anymore? Really? You know that if you put your mask back on you will be that boy again. You can't escape the mental training your superiors gave you." I said. I heard footsteps in the hall. "It seems there is someone coming for you. You won't tell them I was here, you won't be able to." I said, and without noticing himself, Akise nodded. "Bye Kise-kun." I said and left his room through the window. When I jumped out Kakashi came in. "Hey Akise, you are allowed to go out. Do you want to get ramen?" he asked. "Yeah." Akise said, he sounded really sad. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I had a nightmare, but it is okay now." Akise lied. I smirked and went back to the Otogakure.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

Why can't I tell him? My body stops moving when I try to tell him. "I am so sorry you had to go through all of this." Kakashi said. "Orochimaru is insane. He betrayed our village." he added. "He is the leader of my old village. I feel some kind of affection towards him. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I still do." I said. "Don't worry about it. He's gone now." nii-san said. "Have you told them anything about my real family?" I asked. "I did, you know I had to tell them. They had questions, many of them. I told them about your clan and about the massacre. I didn't tell them about your contract with Lucifer." He said. "Okay." I answered. "In two hours I'll bring you back to the Forest of Death. Some of the shinobi will probably have questions for you. Please answer them." he said. "Of course nii-san." I said. He eye smiled and we ate our ramen.

Two hours later we walked back into the Forest of Death. "You'll have to stay here for two more days. We'll meet after that for ramen, okay?" nee-san asked. "Yes nii-san." I said and he left. I entered the tower. "Akise-kun!" Naruto yelled. "Yo Uzumaki-san." I said. "Akise-kun, I am so sorry for misjudging you. I didn't know." Sasuke said. He knew about the massacre, just like nee-san said. "Don't worry about it Uchiha-san. It is in the past." I said. "How can you so easily let go of something like that? Don't you want revenge?" he asked in surprise. "No, I don't want revenge. Because that is exactly what Orochimaru wants me to do. He wants me to have the need to avenge my clan. It makes me feel the desire to avenge my clan. And desire is what fuels one of my marks. The other one is fuelled by painful memories." I explained. "You saved me from that snake. I am so sorry you have to go through this now." Sasuke said. "Haruno-san, thank you for relieving the pain in my neck." I said. "N-No problem." She stuttered and I realised I wasn't wearing my mask.

Dosu-san and his squad were here as well, just like the Suna shinobi and Team Gai and Team 10. "Hey Akise-kun, we're really sorry." Zaku said. "Zaku-san, you were following orders. That's all, don't think I dislike you because you followed orders. Orders are given to be followed." I said. "Thank you Akise-kun." Zaku said and hugged me. I smiled. "You know them?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, we used to train together." I said. Sasuke tched. He disliked my friends. "Hey boy, what the hell happened to you?" Kankuro asked. "Why would you care?" Sasuke and Zaku asked angry in unison. "I was injured badly, I would have died." I lied. "You're lying." Gaara said. "Why would I lie, Gaara-san?" I asked with a small smile. "Damn you." He said. Team eight came in too. "Yo." Kiba said. Ino woke up from her nap. She was sleeping when I came here. "Akise-kun, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I am. Are you?" I said. "Worry about yourself baka." She said. Acting Tsundere much?

We got some food out of our backpacks and had dinner three hours later. I sighed, my marks were burning. Like they were trying to get through the seals Jiraiya-san put on the marks. "Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. "The marks are burning." I said. "I wish I knew how to seal marks, or knew anything about those marks. It is painful to see you hurt." Shikamaru said. He cares about me? "Do you care about me?" I asked. "Of course I do. We're friends right." He sighed. I nodded. "This exam is such a drag." He said. I nodded again. "Ino has been talking about you the last two days, she cares about you too. We all do. Akise-kun you are not in this alone, not anymore. We'll help you to fight off the marks and control them." he said. "Thank you Nara-san." I said. They really cared about me, they thought of me as their friend. This was the first time since I met Zaku I had real friends. They didn't deserve to be in this situation.

* * *

 **Hey guys, could you please tell me which one of my OC's you want. I didn't upload in the weekend. I've got my second piercing and it made me a little sick, it hurt a lot. I got one in my right ear two/three centimetre above the opening. So... my school schedule will be changing again, so I don't know how long I'll be at school each day. Which might change the moment I update. I will try to update once a week. I don't know when.**

 **Bye bye, Soya-chan.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Over 900 views! Thank you so so so much. I love you all. I have the result of the OC. At the end of the chapter :)**  
 **I don't own Naruto or the small references to FMA or TDIAPT**  
 **Rated T for swearing and slightly dark themes.**

* * *

 **Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

I entered my hideout, and Hisoka stood in the hall. "Yo Orochimaru-sama, Alciel-sama asked for your presence." He said with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Of course." I said. Hisoka stepped away from the wall. "Follow me Orochimaru-sama." he said and signed me to follow him. We walked to the room Alciel-san was staying in. Hisoka knocked. "He's here Alciel-sama." he said. "Good come in Orochimaru-san, you can come in too Hisoka-kun." Alciel-san said. "Yes Alciel-sama." Hisoka said and opened the door. "Welcome home Orochimaru-san." Alciel said. Hisoka kneeled on the floor next to me with his head down. "Did he do well?" Alciel asked, talking about Hisoka. "He disobeyed your command of staying away from the boy." I said. "Is that true, Hisoka-kun?" Alciel asked his right hand. "Yes Alciel-sama." Hisoka said softly. "Then I guess I'll have to punish you later Hisoka-kun." Alciel said and Hisoka bowed down lower. "What did you want to talk about, Alciel-san?" I asked. "It's about the boy, we'll need him soon. Can you speed up the process of the marks you gave him?" he asked. "Of course," I smirked. "Jiraiya-san has sealed the marks, but a small bit of desire should break the seals easily." Alciel smirked too. "And how are you going to trigger his mark?" he asked. "The team I sent to the chuunin exams are old friends of the boy. One of them is his best friend. They can convince him to give into the desire of killing Lucifer. Although we both know he won't be able to kill Lucifer. But the desire he'll feel will be enough to activate the mark." I explained. Alciel smirked. "And then the marks will take control?" he asked with the same smirk. "Not directly, but when they are activated the marks cannot be sealed again. He'll want to join us soon enough." I chuckled. "Good, leave now Orochimaru-san. It's time I punish my right hand for disobeying a command." He said and took his scythe out. Hisoka was shaking, this was the first time I ever saw him like this. Where was the annoying bratty snake demon he normally was? Hmm interesting, he actually was scared of Alciel.  
 _The next morning_

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I didn't trust those Oto shinobi, they obeyed Orochimaru's command to kill us. Weren't they supposed to be Akise-kun's friends? "Uchiha-san, what are you doing?" Akise asked with an emotionless voice, after he came back he changed back into his emotionless self from around two months ago. "I was just thinking." I answered. He hmmed in approval. "Yo Akise-kun." Abumi Zaku said. "Hey Zaku-san." Akise said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Zaku asked. "Sure, see you soon Uchiha-san." Akise said with a small smile that didn't reach his dull green eyes. "Sure bye Akise-kun." I answered. When he left, my face turned into a grim look. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "I don't trust those Oto shinobi." I said. "Me neither." She said. The girl from the Otogakure, Tsuchi Kin was watching us. "We shouldn't have participated in the exams." Sakura said. "Akise-kun wouldn't have been hurt." She added. "Don't say that. Saku-kun probably doesn't think about it like that." I said. She smiled and nodded.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

"What do you want to talk about Zaku-san?" I asked. "I heard about what happened to your clan, I am so sorry." He said and pulled me into a hug. "H-How?" I stuttered out. "I heard Hatake-san talk, I also heard you say you didn't want revenge." He said. "No I don't want revenge." I answered. "He massacred your entire family. I don't understand why you don't want to avenge your family." He said in amazement. "I do want to avenge them, but that's exactly what Orochimaru wants me to do. Desire is what fuels one of the marks he gave me." I said, the marks were burning. I wanted to kill Lucifer. I had the desire to kill Lucifer. The marks were burning through the seals. I am sorry Jiraiya-san. I do want revenge. I heard a chuckle in my head. _"Good, let them consume you."_ The voice hissed. "Akise-kun, are you alright?" Zaku asked. "Yeah." I answered and blocked out the voice. "Your seals are gone." He said in shock. "What?" Sasuke was behind me. "His seals disappeared." Zaku said. "You did this didn't you? Your leader told you to undo the seals!" Sasuke yelled and attacked Zaku-san. "Uchiha-san, stop!" I yelled and caught his punch. "Akise-kun, I know for sure he undid your seals." Sasuke tried to calm down. A horrible pain struck the other side of my neck. Fuck, the other mark broke free too.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Zaku smirked behind Akise-kun's back. "Akise-kun and I were talking before you rudely interrupted by you. I'm sorry but it is really annoying." He said. "Right Akise?" he asked. Akise had fallen on his knees. Grasping his neck. "Akise-kun!" I kneeled next to him. Zaku kneeled down next to Akise too. "Calm down Akise-kun, the marks keep growing if you feel stressed." He said and lied Akise down on the floor. "This might burn a little but it keeps the marks from spreading." Zaku said. He looked really upset his friend was hurt. He made a cut in his finger and started to draw out seals. "Ready?" he asked Akise who was able to nod. His breathing was unsteady and he was twitching again. Zaku made a few hand signs and the blood signs lit up. Both of the marks had broken free and had spread to his wrists and were going up to his face. Black rings appeared around his wrists and neck. They stopped the marks from spreading, Akise's breathing became normal and steady again. He sat up. "Thank you Zaku-san." He said. The emotionless look he had before the marks broke free was back in place. "I hope I didn't scare you too much Uchiha-san." He said and looked at me with the weird unnatural blank look. "No, you didn't. Zaku-san how long can those rings hold the marks?" I asked the Oto shinobi. "At most, three days. My sensei would've done a better job, but this will do. I'll do it again in three days. Just to be sure." He answered with a small smile. "Thank you." I said.  
"This is the last day before we're allowed to leave huh?" Zaku asked. I nodded. "We'll finally be allowed to leave this tower. It's getting kind of boring in here." I answered. He was pretty nice after I got to know him. I never thought Abumi Zaku would be someone I would consider nice. Team Kurenai had arrived too. Hinata was stalking Naruto again and Kiba was hanging out with Naruto normally. Shino was just sitting normally.

 **Itachi's P.O.V.**

"Uchiha-san, leader-sama has asked for your presence." Tch I didn't like him, he was too emotionless. "Yes of course." I answered and followed the brown haired man who was only five years older than I was. "Hey Itachi-sempai!" Tobi yelled. "Hello Tobi." I answered with a sigh. "He doesn't really talk does he?" Tobi asked, he was talking about 'him'. "No, he talks less than I do. It's annoying." I answered and both Tobi and I walked to our meeting.

* * *

 **The OC is chosen, I guess you know who he is. It was 4 against 2. More about him next chapter. The Akatsuki will join in to the story next chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. School has been killing me lately. Tests everywhere. Does anyone watch Servamp? The last episode was uploaded today. I thought it was pretty disappointing. I hope for another season but I don't think so. Would you guys like if I would draw out Akise with the curse marks and everything? Please tell me, I need something to draw in the weekends. ^_^**  
 **See ya,**  
 **Soyachan**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy guys, thank you so much for all the reads. I am so happy you guys enjoy my story. This chapter will be the chapter I'll introduce my own character properly. Some spoilers for Shippuden. The Preliminaries will be slightly different since it has been a while since I watched those episodes plus Akise will be fighting someone who actually fights someone else, who's important to the story. After this I won't follow the canon that much anymore. I might re-watch a few episodes for some references.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the references to FMA or TDIAPT**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and swearing because of Hidan**

 **Itachi's P.O.V.**

We made it to the meeting and sat down. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing as usual and Deidara was ranting about his art with Sasori ignoring him. Leader-sama entered the room. "Good evening everyone, I am sorry I had to call all of you at this hour. But this is important. It concerns the assassin of the Saku clan." He said, silencing the other members. The brown haired man looked up, his opened green eye had a look of shock in it. He was fairly new to the Akatsuki, I didn't even catch his name before. "And also, our new member will get his Hitai-ate back." Leader-sama added. "The murderer of the Saku clan was the youngest son of the main branch. Saku Akise. He has joined the Konohagakure as a Genin." He explained. "Leader-sama, do I have permission to speak?" the green eyed man asked, his right eye was clenched shut. "Permission granted, introduce yourself first." Leader-sama said. "Yes Leader-sama. My name is Saku Hideaki. For what I wanted to say, if Saku Akise is still alive, there is no doubt Orochimaru will come to get him. The Saku clan was the strongest of the Otogakure before the massacre." Hideaki said. Leader-sama hmmed. "Leader-sama, you can't believe this right? How can he know that little brat?" Hidan spoke angry, he really was stupid wasn't he? "Hideaki-kun is from the Otogakure. He knows more about Orochimaru's plans than anyone else. He worked under Orochimaru's direct command. And if you didn't notice Hidan, he's the kid's older brother." Leader-sama answered. "And how can we trust this brat then, how do we know this fucker isn't spying for Orochimaru?" Hidan asked.

"My old leader has chosen to make a deal with a demon. Most of my colleagues and superiors have left him already. Secondly I have sworn my loyalty to Leader-sama." Hideaki said with a weird unnatural blank look in his green visible eye. "And why don't you go to Konoha, like your little brother." Hidan said mockingly. "As I said, I've sworn my loyalty to Leader-sama." Hideaki said. He really does annoy me, his loyalty wasn't natural. I glared at 'Tobi'. He just chuckled, it wasn't like his normal happy chuckle. It was deeper, darker. "Hide-sempai? Do you want to play tag with me?" he asked. "Yes Tobi-san." The brown haired man answered. Tobi chuckled and signed Hideaki to follow him. "Don't Hideaki-san." I said. "But Hide-sempai wants to play tag with me, he just said so!" Tobi said, he probably had a pout on his face. "Why shouldn't he play tag with me?" he added slightly angry. "Uchiha-san, I don't mind playing tag with Tobi-san." Hideaki said. I tched and Tobi took Hideaki's hand. "Come, come Hide-sempai." He said and led the newest member out of the meeting room. "Yes Tobi-san." He said emotionless. "Itachi-san, why do you bother about Saku-kun, might it be you want to hang out with him?" Kisame smirked. "I don't, Kisame. It is none of your business." I answered and walked away.

 **Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

Alciel came out of his room for the first time in forever. "I forgot to ask you Orochimaru-san, but did you give him demon marks instead of normal curse marks?" he asked. "Don't worry Alciel-san, I changed the curse mark's base power before I gave him the mark, I used the demon chakra you gave me. It was Lucifer's wasn't it?" I asked. "Yes, if one of them survived, Lucifer's chakra would work the best to get them back. They were the strongest of your village after all." He answered. "How is Hiso-kun?" I asked, the last time I saw him he was going to be punished by Alciel. "Hisoka come here." He commanded. Hisoka came out of the shadow. The mischievous glint in his eyes was gone. "Yes Alciel-sama?" he asked. His arms were scarred and burned, so was a part of his face and his neck. "Orochimaru-san asked how you're doing." Alciel said. "I am doing okay, Orochimaru-sama. How are you?" Hisoka asked and bowed. "I'm good too." I answered. He finally showed respect. Let's see how long it lasts.

 **Akise's P.O.V.**

We were finally allowed to leave the tower. But we had to go to Mitarashi-san directly after. Too many Genin passed the exam. We had to fight Genin from other teams to cut the number of participants. Sasuke had to fight Akadō Yoroi, a Genin from Kabuto-san's team. He was taking away a part of Sasuke's chakra force. Making it harder for Sasuke to fight. But nonetheless he won, of course he won. He's an Uchiha. Next up were Zaku-san and Shino-san. Zaku-san's modified body was one of his advantages and he was able to use it really well. But to my surprise, Shino-san was stronger than Zaku-san. Sakura and Ino were fighting next, they had a pretty serious fight. Naruto was yelling that Sakura was going to win. The two girls were on the same skill level. In the end they knocked each other out at the same moment. There were a few other fights. Then Shikamaru had to fight Tsuchi-san. She was a really good fighter. But she was overconfident, Shikamaru was able to take her down in her brag about her power. Next up were Kiba and Naruto, two good friends fighting each other. Naruto won in the end. Hinata and Neji, I think were fighting each other next. She wasn't that strong, Neji was also older than Hinata. He easily beat her. They were both Hyuuga right? The difference in power was still so big.

I had to fight Gaara, the Jinchūriki. Both of us walked into the arena, I took my kimono of, wearing bandages underneath over the wounds I had from the Forest of Death. It had only been one day, but the seals Zaku-san put on the marks were already disappearing. Predictable, not even Jiraiya-san's seals could keep the mark from breaking free. "Beat him Akise!" Naruto yelled. "You can do it Akise!" Kiba yelled. Gaara tched. "Let's just start." I said. Gaara nodded, his sand formed a shield around his body. He was using defence huh? Let's see if I can break through. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and performed the jutsu. As I thought, no jutsu pierces through that shield. I took my katana out of the sheath and attacked Gaara with high speed. Gaara laughed when I broke through a piece of the shield. "You're good Hatake-kun." He said with a smirk. I attacked again and broke through another part of the shield. _"Do it, Kise-kun, kill him. Let the marks take over, let me take over."_ It was the same voice as before. It was him, Orochimaru. My legs couldn't support my weight anymore, I fell on my knees. He kept on talking. "Akise!" I heard my team yell in the distance. "What's wrong Hatake-kun? Are you scared?" Gaara asked with the same smirk as before. I snapped.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Akise stood up again. He looked up to Gaara, who seemed in shock by Akise. "I'll kill you." Akise chuckled. "Akise!" Naruto yelled. "You can do it! Win!" he yelled again, he probably didn't hear the comment Akise made. "Hatake-kun, your eyes." Gaara said in shock. "What's wrong, Gaara-san? Are you scared?" Akise hissed. He let out a lot of his killer intent, making many of the people watching the match shiver. He even made me shiver in fear. How can such a young boy, even if he's ANBU level, have such a big amount of killer intent? Black markings ran over his body. His curse marks broke free! "Let's play Gaa-ra-san." Akise sang in an insane tone. "Wow, I have never seen Gaara-nii-san horrified!" it was one of the Suna siblings. They looked in shock of their brother's reaction. Akise laughed manically. "Come on Gaa-ra-san. Don't make all of us wai-ait." He sang and wavered his body front to back. What the fuck happened to Akise? Was this the effect of the marks? They made him insane? Akise attacked Gaara again. His chakra had changed. It was stronger, darker. It was like the Kyuubi's, demon chakra. "Chidori." Akise's hand went through Gaara's stomach. He coughed up blood. How does he know chidori? I never taught him that. _"I did."_ A voice said in my head. I couldn't put my finger on it, to who did this voice belong to? _"You'll know soon, Hatake-san."_ The voice chuckled. "Stop it brat." Jiraiya shook me out of my thoughts. He pulled Akise away from the bleeding boy on the floor. The voice was still laughing in my head. "Let me go." Akise tried to get out of Jiraiya-san's grip. Jiraiya took Akise away. "I guess Hatake Akise wins the match." The referee said. Some medics took the Suna kid with them to an intensive care room.

 **Hey guys, I know I know, this isn't 3000 words. But I wanted to get this out before Monday. Gaara was OOC I'm sorry… and what did you think of Hideaki? I've got a good idea for his part in the story. It involves Madara. There will be spoilers, major spoilers. Next chapter will be mostly Kakashi centric, about his little thing in the end of chapter 3.**

 **See ya, Soya-chan.**


	12. Chapter 11

**IT HAS BEEN SO LONG BUT AUTHOR-CHAN IS BACK!**

 **Hey guys, I am happy to be back and I'll try to upload kinda frequently. More info in the end of the chapter. Please keep in mind there will be spoilers, major spoilers. About Tobi, plus a thing I changed. I hope you'll still like it. Thank you so much for all the reads and favourites. I love you all ^_^**

 **Rated T for darkish themes and swearing.**

 **Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I made my way to the room they had put Akise in. _"Why don't we play Hatake-san?"_ The voice asked again. My mind started to blur. The voice was laughing in my head. Why couldn't I remember to who this voice belonged to? _"You'll know soon, Hatake-san."_ He laughed. I started to black out.

I reopened my eyes. "Hey Hatake-san." The voice belonged to a young boy with black wings, black hair and pale green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. "My name is Lucifer." He told me. Lucifer, the demon who killed Akise-kun's clan! "Y-You killed the Saku clan!" I yelled and backed away from the young looking demon. "Why would that matter to you, Hatake-san?" he asked me with a smirk. "Because, well because…" I couldn't remember. "Yes?" he asked, waiting for an answer. I desperately tried to remember, I must remember why I cared. "Let me tell you, they killed your dad." The demon told me. "No, they didn't." I answered, I knew for sure they didn't kill my father, he killed himself. "You say so now." he said, the tone in his voice unsettled me. He came closer to me. I backed away further, but he was faster than I was. "Hatake-san, why do you run away from me?" he asked with a pout on his face, he looked actually sad. "Did I make you sad, I truly am sorry?" I asked, feeling sorry for the boy. "N-No Hatake-baka, s-shut up." He stuttered, he looked embarrassed but easily fell back to his demon-ish side. His smirk returned. "Let's try this again, Hatake-san. Who killed your dad?" he asked. "He killed himself." I gritted through my teeth. "He was killed by the Saku clan, just like your best friends." Lucifer said. I shook my head. "They did." He whispered. Did they? No, of course they didn't. My father never did a mission in the Otogakure. "Shut up." I told the demon. He continued this for seven full hours, breaking both my mind and body.

My eyes hurt so much, so did my head. Lucifer had been talking to me about my father's death for hours. My father appeared in front of me. "Kashi, how could you have forgotten how I died?" he asked me. My eyes widened. "They killed me Kashi, that damn Saku clan killed me." He said. "They killed you." I repeated, I couldn't think clear anymore, Rin and Obito appeared as well. "They killed us too." they whispered. "Yes they killed me." My father's voice sounded different, it was like two people were speaking. He touched my face and lifted my Hitai-ate. "Why don't you join me, Hatake-san? We can get revenge." The man in front of me changed, he turned back to Lucifer. "What do you say?" he added. My mind was spinning, it felt so easy to give in. why shouldn't I join him? The Saku clan killed my only family and a few of the only people I ever cared about. "Yes Hatake-san, hate them. Hate them all. They killed your father, hate them for that." He whispered. "I h-hate them." I stuttered.

 **Lucifer's P.O.V.**

"I h-hate them." the Hatake said. "Yes Kakashi-kun, hate them." I changed the way I addressed him. He needs to learn he stands under me. "Kakashi-kun, how would you like it if I unlock your real power?" I asked him. "W-What?" he asked me, scared. "Don't worry about it Kakashi-kun." I whispered. I formed a few hand signs and placed my fingers on his forehead. Kakashi's eyes started to darken. The white parts of his eyes turned black, his irises joined soon after. "Well, how does that feel Kakashi-kun?" I asked him. His skin paled. "I-I don't know." He answered. "Do you want me to tell you how to feel?" I asked the silver haired man. "Y-Yes." He stuttered. "Yes Lucifer-sama." I corrected him. He nodded slightly. "Feel hatred." I said and took out a knife. "Feel pain." I stabbed him. His black eyes widened. "Do not scream." I whispered. He bit back a scream. Tears formed in his eyes. "Don't cry." I told him and plunged the knife deeper. He wiped away his tears and stopped crying, just like I told him. "You don't feel, you don't cry, don't laugh, nothing at all!" I yelled and stabbed him more and more. "And the most important of all is that you'll obey whatever I say." I whispered in his ear. "Can you do that Kakashi-kun? Can you obey my each and every command, do whatever I say?" I asked the Hatake. "I can." He whispered. His ears had become pointy and his Sharingan was showing through the black of his eye. A wolf demon huh? "I've got a few things you need to know before I send you back to the real world." I told him. "You will not show your hate towards the Saku clan to Akise-kun. I'll teach you how to use your demon powers soon. You'll come when I call you. You'll be my right hand. Nobody will know you're a demon, you understand do you?" I asked. "Yes Lucifer-sama, I understand." He replied with half lidded eyes. "Good, now go." I commanded. "Yes Lucifer-sama." he said and stood up. He bowed and disappeared.

 **Itachi's P.O.V. (SURPRISE!) thing I changed: Itachi will find out about 'Tobi' and the dialogue will be really different from anything in the series.**

Hideaki-san and Tobi had been 'playing tag' for almost three hours. It felt like He just obeyed Tobi without thinking. "Itachi-sempai!" Tobi yelled and tried to hug me, but I shoved him off. Before I could, Hideaki-san had his hand around my wrist stopping me from pushing the masked man off. "Hide-sempai, you may let go." Tobi said in a serious tone. "Yes Tobi-san." He answered and let my arm go. "I think you've found out about my games with Hideaki." Tobi said with a small smirk. "But you know what will happen when you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He told me. "My name is Uchiha Madara, the real leader of the Akatsuki." He introduced himself. "You may address me as I told you when we're around Itachi-sempai alone." He commanded Hideaki-kun. "Yes Madara-sama." He replied. "How?" I asked. "How did you make him like this?" Madara only let out a chuckle. "My Sharingan is still the most powerful of all." He broke this man with his Sharingan? "You broke him." I accused my ancestor. "Well of course I did, Hideaki was really loyal to his village. when I found out he had a Sharingan and was still alive I reprogrammed him." Madara said smirking. "A Sharingan?" I asked in surprise. "He wears Uchiha Yuu's eye, one of the Uchiha killed by Orochimaru and he took one of his eyes for one of his subordinates. Hideaki got the eye, he was an original vessel, but he would be better as a subordinate for a longer time." Madara explained. "That doesn't take away the fact that you broke the man. How long have you been doing this?" I asked with a frown. "For five years I've been playing with him, but we've been meeting each other for only one and a half year." He told me. "Hideaki-kun, show him your Sharingan." The brown haired man nodded and raised his Hitai-ate with the crossed through Otogakure sign. It revealed a Mangekyō Sharingan. "See, Hideaki-kun has a Sharingan which is fully activated. It only made it easier for me to reprogram him. especially after the massacre he was broken." Madara chuckled. "Tch." Madara turned to hideaki. "We'll be taking our leave. Come on Hideaki-kun." He commanded the Saku shinobi. "As you wish Madara-sama." he bowed and left with my ancestor.

 **Hideaki means shining excellence.**

 **Yuu means superior, he's my own character and won't be coming back in the story. I thought it was fitting for an Uchiha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, and it has been so long I know. School is literally killing me and I have a test week coming up soon. Aka next week. So it will be a while until I'll upload again. Thank you so much for all the reads and support once again.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'll be doing this chapter in third person's perspective. I want to try this because I prefer writing in this way, I hope you like it too. Please tell me if this is better. I think this will be better than different perspectives.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy. I'll upload another chapter today/tonight, it will contain all, and then I mean all information about my oc's. I just really really wanted to do that. It will contain Akise, Hideaki, Hisoka, Lucifer, Alciel and Tsubaki (More info this chapter). So stay tuned. Thanks for all the support and reads.**

 **I don't own Naruto,**

 **Rated T for slight swearing and darkish themes.**

Akise was taken away to a separate room, his marks were taking over. "Hatake-kun, you'll need to calm down." Genma told the young shinobi. He was still wavering back and forth chanting that he was going to kill Gaara. Kakashi opened the door, he looked tired. "Akise-nii, are you hurt?" he asked. Tears formed in the boy's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He broke down. "Ssh, Akise. It's fine now." Kakashi hugged the boy. The mark had destroyed his mask. "Sempai, Akise needs to rest and Jiraiya-sama will have to check on his marks. We should leave him alone to sleep." Genma said. Kakashi nodded. "Of course." The two of them left Akise alone, still looking down and slightly mumbling.

"I see you've been using your marks, Kise-kun." Akise looked up, there he was, Orochimaru. Akise tched. "You're still not accepting the mark?" he asked the boy while he touched the left mark. Akise shook his head slightly. "You know that you won't be able to fight your marks much longer. After all, I am the only one who can give you the power and training to kill Lucifer." He hissed and turned around. "Wait." Akise said. Orochimaru smirked at the boy's change of thought. "Can I train with you?" he asked. "Of course Kise-kun, we can train your curse marks together." Orochimaru said. "But are you capable of betraying your village?" he asked. "No, I don't even get why I asked to join you in the first place." Akise said in disgust. Orochimaru tched, he almost had the boy. "Believe me Kise-kun, soon you'll be begging me to train you. The marks will become too powerful for you to handle on your own. I can't wait till that happens, you'll not be able to survive without me, or kill Lucifer." He hissed and snakes appeared. They surrounded the snake-like man and he disappeared. Leaving Akise thinking about Orochimaru's offer.

Sasuke was grateful, he was incredibly grateful that Akise took the mark for him. He also felt a little guilty, Akise looked like he was in so much pain. He decided to visit Akise. "Hey Akise-kun, how are you? Akise? Akise! Where are you?" Sasuke yelled in shock, when he opened the door, Akise wasn't there. "Why are you yelling, Uchiha?" Anko appeared next to the Uchiha. "Akise-kun is gone!" he yelled, he cared about Akise, they were teammates after all. "W-What?" she stuttered, he should have been locked in this room. "Sasuke, get your sensei. Now!" she yelled. The Uchiha nodded and ran away. "Orochimaru what did you do to him?" Anko mumbled.

Akise was close to the border of Konoha. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. But whatever he was doing, it felt right. "You came after all huh?" it was the snake-like boy he had seen in his dream. "Who are you?" Akise asked the boy. "My name is Gin Hisoka, I am Orochimaru-sama's messenger." He introduced himself. "Did you come to bring me back to the Otogakure?" Akise asked sadly. "Yes Akise-ku- Akise-sama." Hisoka corrected himself. "Akise-kun!" Kakashi yelled and ran to the young Saku together with Sasuke and Anko. "Who the fuck are you?" Hisoka asked the Hatake rudely. "This is Hatake Kakashi, my right hand." Lucifer appeared. "L-Lucifer-sama?" Hisoka asked in fear. "Good afternoon, Lucifer-sama." Kakashi greeted the demon. "Kakashi-nii, why do you address him like that?" Akise asked in shock. "Because Kakashi-kun is my right hand." Lucifer smirked. He snapped his fingers and Kakashi's eyes went black, his Sharingan still visible. His ears grew pointy. "A-A wolf demon." Hisoka backed away. "Scared of wolves, little snake?" the wolf asked the snake. "Take him down, don't kill him Kakashi." Lucifer commanded. "As you wish Lucifer-sama." Kakashi said and attacked the snake demon. "Sasuke, get out of here." Anko said in fear. Sasuke backed away but was stopped by Lucifer. "Why don't you enjoy the show Uchiha-kun? Your sensei is going show what he really is, don't you want to see that?" he asked the Uchiha. Sasuke was terrified, his sensei was a demon and Akise was associated with these people.

Hisoka was able to block Kakashi's first attack, but was hit by his kick Kakashi formed the hand signs for chidori. The snake demon smirked and snakes surrounded Kakashi, making him unable to move. The snake came closer to Kakashi. "You're inexperienced in using your demon powers. You're a young one." He stated. Kakashi tried to remove the snakes from his body. "That intrigues me, wolf-kun." He touched Kakashi's face, snakes slithered from his legs up to his neck. Making the copy ninja unable to move. "Nii-san!" Akise yelled and tried to run to his brother, but was suddenly held back. Orochimaru had grabbed his arms. "Hello Kise-kun." He smirked. Akise tried to kick the snake, but he was much faster and pressed Akise onto the floor. "Let him go Orochimaru-san." Lucifer stepped forward. "Good afternoon Lucifer-sama." Orochimaru smirked. "Let Akise-nii go, you snake." Kakashi hissed and turned his head around. One of the snakes around his neck creeped up the back of his head, turning his head back until he was facing Hisoka again. "Keep your eyes on me wolf-kun." His eyes had an insane look in them. "I'll be the only one you'll want to look at again, the only one you'll have left. When I'm done with you, you will feel the same way as I do." He caressed Kakashi's hair and face, further down his chest.

Orochimaru had a kunai close to Akise's neck. "I'll kill him when you attack me, if I can't have him, no one can." He smirked. Akise was close to fainting, his marks were draining his chakra. Orochimaru stood up and took the Saku from the ground. "Hiso-kun, we're leaving." He commanded the snake demon. "Of course Orochimaru-sama. I'll see you again, wolf-kun. And then I'll make sure no one else can have you." He said and licked his lips, he disappeared in a horde of snakes, just like Orochimaru and Akise. "Damn yandere." Kakashi muttered. "They took Akise." Lucifer said. "I should have saved him, I could have healed him after. This is all my fault." He broke down. "Lucifer-sama, please calm down." Kakashi said and tried to comfort the demon Lord. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-kun, I couldn't protect him, the boy you call your brother. I couldn't protect you from that snake demon either. I am the worst demon Lord there is." he said, even though Kakashi hated the Saku clan through the irreversible brainwashing Lucifer did to him, he still cared about his brother. "You're not Lucifer-sama, we'll do anything to get Akise back." Kakashi reassured the Lord. "He was going to fucking rape you Kakashi, he wants you Kakashi. Snake demons are the worst when it's about love, they are willing to kill for the people they love. And they become completely obsessed. I'll do anything to protect you from him." Lucifer said. "L-Lucifer-sama." Kakashi stuttered, shocked by his master's sudden personality change. "Thank you Lucifer-sama." he bowed.

"Wake up Kise-kun." Orochimaru hissed and shook the boy. "W-Where am I?" he asked. "Back home in the Otogakure." The snake told him. "The Otogakure. Why?" Akise asked in shock. "Because you'll have to do what you were born for. Tsubaki disappeared soon after the massacre, but he's still alive for sure. You'll be here in his place. He didn't have the features I liked about your mother. He looked exactly like his father. But I don't know if I want to take your body yet. We'll see when time passes. Your body isn't the thing I brought you here for." Orochimaru smirked.

 **Hisoka x Kakashi is going to be one sided, Hisoka is a yandere as you read this chapter. In the next chapter that I'll be updating today as well, will be describing all my oc's like I said in the beginning.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, seeya**

 **Soya-chan**


End file.
